WiR: Best Bad Guy Ever :) (Series of Drabbles)
by the pixlexic sloth
Summary: (Recently Updated and Edited :)) 24 long-ish drabbles- some of which focus on the events (or the ones there after) of the movie of Wreck it Ralph. The others focus on the Core 4's random moments, their family-like relationship- and on all the fluff, humor, and angst they all share together.
1. 1: During Movie Events-Part 1

**Page 1: Drabbles on Events during the** **Movie- Part 1**

 **(A/N: Taking a little break from the Dog AU story to work on this mini-series of drabbles ;) I tried to write these drabbles in the sequence of how they appeared/ could've appeared in the movie. That being said, the 'Building the kart' scene came before the 'Nesquik /Laffy Taffy' scene...but I wanted to write a Felix/Calhoun drabble, and then a Ralph/Vanellope drabble back-to-back. Thus #2 and #3 are out of order of sequence ;) Hope all enjoy! )**

 _1.)_ _Hero's_ _Dutifulness_

Felix wondered to the entrance portal of _Hero's Duty,_ pausing just outside the plugin. As he peered into the portal on his tiptoes, he subconsciously and out of habit clutched his golden hammer tightly from its place on his hip.

The normally chipper fixer cringed uncharacteristically as he thought of all the horror stories he'd heard about the new war game, even though it was just plugged only a week ago. The ones around Game Central Station had told him just about it all in regards to this particular game: its' gore, its' violence, its' brutality. Its' high definition that was blinding and terrorizingly real. Its' complexity so amazing that it was frightening.

Anything and everything _but_ chipper for the happy little 8-bit man.

But said little man knew the bad guy of his simple game was somewhere inside that game of _Hero's Duty_ \- and he knew _he_ as the good guy of the game had to enter the game as well, in order to get the wrecking man out before Mr.Litwak pulled their plug forever in the morning.

Felix needed to be the hero everyone believed that he was.

Even though it scared _the living boo_ out of him.

Exhaling after a minute, Felix finally found his courage. After he pushed his hat down tight on his head and stuck his chest out in determination, the handyman bounced inside...

Only to be attacked and shot at seconds afterward.

After jumping around avoiding shot after shot, the leader of the attack pinned the helpless handyman to the ground with their blaster, pointing it right at his round 8-bit nose.

Felix shook and quivered in his boots as the blaster looked ready to blow his face right off...but as he peered around the gun, he was shocked to find that this armed and fierce being leading the shots was...

A _woman._

In all the horror stories of the game, Felix had _never_ heard anyone ever even mention a woman being inside the game. Not once. Not that he'd be interested in learning if there actually _was_ one in the game or not.

Maybe it was all just a perceived notion of his, but Felix had decided that there was _no_ _way_ a woman would even _want_ to be in such a horrific game as _Hero's Duty._

And now, as the serious woman pointed the gun right at him as the others stood armed and ready to shoot, Fix-it Felix Jr decided then and there that the game of _Hero's Duty_ was no place for a woman...

Let alone the most beautiful female character he had ever seen in the past 30 years.

 _2.)_ _Tippy-Toes_

Gulping, Ralph peered over the giant gumdrop over to the striped roadblock in the distance in front of him. The little toll booth that sat beside it contained a bearded man, sawing logs instead of keeping a vigilant post for a certain hated glitch.

"Okay, here's my brilliant plan on how we'll sneak past that guard," the said glitch snapped Ralph from his thoughts by beginning to speak. "We'll sneak under that roadblock and-"

"Uh, kid, the man in the booth is _sleeping,_ just to let ya know," Ralph told the child as she herself peered around the gumdrop.

"Well, _ga-doi!"_ The child sassed the man, despite him being thrice her size. "I can see that; I'm not blind..." She turned to smirk at him. "...despite having such an eyesore as my henchmen. "

Narrowing his eyes at her, Ralph growled angrily, forcing himself not to smash anything. _Focus on the medal, _he reminded himself mentally. _You're doing this for the medal._

"Okay, fine, Gutter Snipe," the wrecker hissed at the annoying child. "What's the rest of your _brilliant_ plan?"

"Well, as I was _saying,_ " the child became, glaring somewhat playfully at him as she did. "We'll sneak across, slip underneath the roadblock and boom- the factory door is just right there!"

After stating her plan, Vanellope smiled happily as she gestured towards the large kart factory just a feet hundred yards behind the roadblock and sleeping man.

Her eyes widened in pure excitement before she added to her large companion: "And you might want to _lay low_ , if that's even possible for ya."

Ralph rolled his eyes and huffed. "Very-"

"Oh!! And another thing," Vanellope interrupted quickly. "Walk on your tiptoes, too!"

Ralph stared at her blankly for a moment, unable to understand.

"Ya know," the child continued, standing up on the end of her tiny toes to demonstrate. "Like this."

"Yeah, I know what that means," Ralph told her quickly in annoyance. "But... _why?!"_

And people called _him_ dense.

In her place beside him, Vanellope smiled innocently at him as she stood normally once again.

"'Cause, even with _your_ massiveness, walking like that you don't leave any footprints that'll actually _last_ on the ground," she explained casually, "thus meaning no one can track us and catch us inside the factory."

At her words, Ralph raised an eyebrow at her, surprised (and a little frightened) at how somewhat intelligence of an answer that was.

Especially with it coming from a child that irritated the daylights out of him.

It was then, right before the two of them snuck up and under the guardrail, for the first time, Ralph realized something profound.

This strange and sassy kid before him _was_ definitely annoying... but she also was incredibly smart -and experienced- for her young programmed age.

 _3.)_ _Calm, Cool, UNcollected_

With all the confidence in the world, Felix tried to jump out to the Nesquik-Sand with ease.

And tried again.

And again, just to be sure.

But no matter how much he jumped or bounced, it was to no avail. His powers were rendered practically _useless_ in the powdery mix.

There was no denying it: both he and Sergeant Calhoun were both stuck.

Stuck good.

Now Calhoun was trained to remain calm, cool and collected no matter _what_ the circumstances were. In a game like hers, shock and terror came with the job title of Sergeant, so little to nothing got her riled up anymore. The woman nearly _never_ really lost her cool when it came to unexpected (or unwelcomed) surprises; it all had become just apart of her coding at this point.

So upon realizing that the two of them were stuck, Tamora Calhoun knew there was no point in struggling or panicking to get out quickly. They needed to just remain calm, cool, and collected - and figure the problem out slowly.

The handyman beside her had a different plan, though.

And that was to flip out completely, inadvertently making the two of them sink into the sand even faster.

Now Felix, although unbeknownst to Calhoun, _was_ usually calm, cool, and collected as well- surprisingly much like her in a way. As long as things were under his control or within his limits of fixing, you could count on him being level-headed.

But when it came to things that were _out_ of his control or _beyond_ his fixing, however, the poor petite man flipped. Panicked. Went completely and utterly A-WOL, in Calhoun's opinion.

His eyes wide, Felix clawed around on the chocolate mix in pure panic, his poor face etched with pure despair.

And no matter what Calhoun said, he just couldn't seem to pull himself together or to calm down.

It was time for her to take charge- as usual.

"Get ahold of yourself!" The Sergeant finally hissed as she slapped Felix hard across the face. Which fortunately caused the panicked stricken man to stop flailing around and freeze...

And to cause the Laffy Taffy vines to start their cackling and their descent closer to the trapped couple in the sand.

Upon realizing the vines were attracted to what made them laugh, Felix calmed down and devised a plan- which, to Calhoun's surprise, involved striking him again.

After some hesitation on her part, Sergeant Calhoun complied. But it's wasn't just because of Felix's reasoning that the arcade depended on them or that he practically _demanded_ her to obey the order...him taking charge for once.

It was because of how bright red his face was- and _not_ because of blunt force trauma due from her slap.

His face was the shade it was because Felix had a sense of determination, a strongness Calhoun hadn't seen from him before.

It was obvious he didn't like telling the war lady what to do, but that he was willing to if it meant saving their lives- and that of others as well.

And for that Tamora Calhoun couldn't help but admire the handyman.

But right before she slapped the boo out of him over and over again, the serious war woman could only think one thing in that moment of time- one thing that surprised her most of all since the two of them had met.

 _Man, Short-Stack is kind of cute when he loses his cool._


	2. 2: During Movie Events- Part 2

**Page 2: Drabbles on Events during the Movie- Part 2**

 **(These focus on what (major, somewhat angsty things) could've happened** **later** **the movie, starting with an extended conversation Ralph could've had with King Candy when told Vanellope couldn't race. (Again, it placed some slightly out of order; #5 and #6 technically would come in the opposite order.) Enjoy! )**

 _4.)_ _The "Truth" about Vanellope_

His heart feeling like it could pound right out of his broad chest, Ralph slowly backed up and flopped down on a giant gumdrop. He found himself hanging his head low for a moment in agony.

His mind swirled and his heart ached at what King Candy had just told him: Vanellope couldn't race because of her glitching for multiple reasons, the most important one being (to Ralph, at least) that she couldn't escape if the game _Su_ _gar Rush_ got shut down.

The distraught wrecker lifted his head up suddenly to look at King Candy in the face, his mind aching and searching for some logical answer.

Something just wasn't adding up here.

"Isn't there _anything_ you can do to fix her? Like, at all?" Ralph asked the candy king, his voice near pleading. "I mean, you're the _king_ of this game! You can't, like, I dunno- break into the code room for _Sugar Rush_ a-and fix her broken coding or something?"

Before him, King Candy's concerned frown twitched on one side- ever so slightly and unnoticeably for just a split moment in time before becoming a steady frown again.

"I'm sorry, Ralph, but I don't even have _access_ to the code room for _Sugar Rush_ ," the king admitted -or, unknowingly _lied_ \- after a moment, pursing his lips closed and scrunching his eyebrows together in mock concern.

"Vanellope just can't race at all, Ralph. That's that." King Candy added finally. "It's just too-"

"Can't she at least race at the end of the day, when no players are playing and the arcade is closed?" Ralph interrupted, desperately trying to find at least _some_ way Vanellope could race. "Can she at least do that?"

In his gut, he knew that wasn't the same as her actually racing on the track during the arcade's opening hours- but at least then she could _race._ Especially after all that hard work she -and Ralph himself- had placed into making the go-kart and learning how to drive.

Sighing long and hard, King Candy thought for a split moment about the comprise Ralph proposed- but something about his consideration of the matter seemed...fake and forced.

"Well...no, she can't even then-" the king began slowly, but that simple rejection was enough to get Ralph quickly enraged again.

"What?!" The wrecker hissed, rising back onto his legs and to his original, towering height. He loomed over the much smaller man, his tone made that more intimidating by his protective growl. "Why can't she at least do _that_?!"

Forcing himself not to shake in fear, King Candy sighed once again, rubbing his eyebrows with his fingers.

"Because...my other citizens won't allow it," he told Ralph simply. "And neither can I, actually..."

"Why?!" Ralph heaved through gritted teeth, leaning close the leader of the game as the wrecker's fists were already starting to get tighter and tighter. "Give me one valid reason why Vanellope can't race and have a normal life like the rest of you guys!"

"It's because...she's a _glitch_ , Ralph," the candy king began slowly and sadly. He eyed up cautiously at the wrecker as he continued, carefully considering his delicate choice of words. "A glitch that _isn't_ normal. A glitch wasn't even supposed to be a part of this game, wasn't even supposed to _exist._ A glitch that's damaged irreversibly in her code. A glitch that...that if gotten too close to, could possibly _spread_ her uncontrollable glitching to _others_ and possibly damage their codes as well..."

With hidden hope, the king blinked up at Ralph, seeing the giant, good-hearted man was silently thinking over the supposed truthfulness of his words.

"My citizens and subjects have every right to _not_ want Vanellope to race with them," the candy king tried to further reason with the bad guy. "It wouldn't be fair to them, putting them all endanger like that. Thus, for the strict safety of everyone involved, _I_ can't allow Vanellope to race. At all."

At the king's firm yet gentle rejection of his earlier suggestion, Ralph sighed defeatedly, slowly sitting back down on the gumdrop. He could feel his heart slowly cracking- and everything around him got blurry all at once.

"Then what's this kid supposed to do, uh?" he asked in desperation, eyes filling with rare tears he dared not to shed. "Just- just live a life of misery and unhappiness as a merely forced background character and never get to do what's obviously in her code?"

"That's better than the game being unplugged - and her _dying_ with it, though, isn't?" King Candy countered gently, seeing that Ralph's fight was waning quickly at his logical approach. "It's fairer than risking the very safety of my other citizens for her to race, am I wrong?"

Giving in, Ralph lowered his head. He had no persuading fight, no sound argument, no more logical suggestions to offer to help the precious little kid.

This feisty, energetic, dreaming little girl, a kid he was tentatively beginning to call his friend, couldn't race- and there was nothing that Ralph could do to change that or convince anyone otherwise.

"I know it's tough," King Candy stepped in then, trying to offer Ralph supposed comfort by gently patting the huge man's large hand. "We heroes have to make the tough choices, don't we?"

Backing up slowly, the king removing his false comforting hand from Ralph's much larger one. He precariously eyed the now weak, dishearted bad guy before him- and knew his lies and twisted logical had worked.

"She can't race, Ralph, but she won't listen to me...Can I count on you to talk a little sense into her?" King Candy begged gently, desperation and pleading clear in his voice.

As hard as it was, Ralph closed his eyes and forced himself to slightly nod in painful agreement as his soft heart finally finish busting into two pieces.

Because now, with all King Candy had said, even Ralph _himself_ was convinced his little friend couldn't -and shouldn't- race at all.

 _5.)_ _Real_

"Okay, everyone, head to Game Central Station! NOW!" Sergeant Calhoun demanded loudly, hovering on a cruiser above everyone else on the ground. Her blaster cocked and ready, she continued to expertly shoot down as many Cy-Bugs as the gun would allow her to- although she knew it wouldn't last her much longer.

Somewhere below her, Felix directed the poor citizens of _Sugar Rush_ up the rainbow path that would lead them out of the Cy-Bug invested game, waving his scrawny arms and hands towards the exit the best he could.

Every piece of humanized candy around him, from the largest of gummy bears to the smallest of popcorn kernels, frantically made their way towards the exit of their beloved game, screeching and screaming in terror.

In the middle of it all, Felix watched in relief when Ralph, with little Vanellope perched upon safely his shoulder, darted by him as they also made their way up the hill. Many of the child racers in the game dashed in horror by the fixer as well, causing him to fill with relief.

"Alright, Short-Stack," Felix suddenly heard Calhoun call out to him as she hovered above him on her cruiser. "That's everyone that I can see. Hop on so we can get the heck out of this doomed game as well."

She swooped down on her cruiser and extended her hand out to him, ready to pull him up and onto it as well when-

"AAAGH!" A high pitched scream came out of nowhere, a little further down the rainbow path and onto the racing track.

In a panic, the handyman spun around, looking every which way until he found the source of the horrified cry. Taffyta had gotten her dress stuck in a ripped up piece of go-kart...and was flailing around, trying to get herself free. All the commotion the child was causing was starting to attract a large, sprinkled Cy-Bug, which was starting to scamper ominously closer and closer to her.

As he watched in mounting horror, Felix felt his heart pound hard inside his chest. With all too real determination and courage clear in his serious blue eyes, he looked up into Calhoun's disturbed face.

"You go and lead everyone to safety!" the fixer instructed as he backed up and heroicly darted towards Taffyta's -and the Cy-Bug's- direction. "I'll go save this kid!"

At his words, Calhoun felt a strange knot form in her throat.

"What?!" she hissed down at him as he raced off, her face in a complete stupor as her heart backfired more than her gun did.

The handyman couldn't be serious. He was so tiny, innocence, _fragile_ \- there was no way he could actually save someone else; in fact, it'd be a miracle if he saved his own skin by the time all of this was through...

But before she could demand the serious man that he allow her to assist him -or, better yet, let herself save the child instead as he runs for safety- Calhoun watched in growing horror as a sharp hissing sound was heard. Looking up, the war woman froze when she saw that another large Cy-Bug she had shot seconds before was falling out of the sky...and falling fast.

Still running, Felix looked up in time to see the shot monster above him was falling, too...and was about to land right on him.

Death gripping onto his blue hat out of habit and desperation, he tried to halt to a stop- only to end up falling sideways, still sliding forward further and further...

And Calhoun watched in gut-wrenching horror as the dead Cy-Bug closed the gap it had between the sky and the ground... and seemed to crash right on top of tiny, innocent, fragile Felix.

Suddenly, nothing of the fixer was seen, completely covered up by the huge Cy-Bug crushing him into the sugary track beneath them.

Jerking her cruiser to an alarming stop, Calhoun was justled forward, her floating ride nearly flying out from underneath her.

 _No..._

In a pure panic, Calhoun flew as fast as she could make her cruiser go over to where the dead Cy-Bug -and possibly a dead Felix- laid.

For only split second in time, she flew, her heart pounding harder, faster than she ever remembered it doing before. The lump in her throat unbearable now, the traumatizing final moments of Brad's life shuddered before Calhoun's already blurring eyes...

 _Upon the altar, about to say a forever 'I do'... when the Cy-Bug broke through the glass and devoured him, right there in front of her. And just like that, he was gone. Savagely taken from her forever._

 _The love of her life, the only man she'd ever been with- completely and utterly gone forever. And there was nothing Calhoun could do to stop it from happening._

 _What was supposed to be the happiest dream moments of her life had turned into one of the worst nightmare moments of her life..._

Except it _wasn't_.

It wasn't the happiest or saddest moment of her life.

There was no Cy-Bug crashing through the glass and savagely devour her love right there in front of her eyes. In fact, her forever love, her fiance, the only man she'd ever been with wasn't even real.

Because none of that _actually_ happened.

It was all just a tragic backstory- Brad, the Cy-Bug killing him, even the feelings of love, pain, and fear that day caused - it was all just apart of her tragic programming. Completely unreal, as it were.

But this...Felix, the Cy-Bug on top of him, the feelings of mounting, horrifying pain, terrorizing fear of...of losing _him...T_ _hi_ _s_ _was_ happening right before Calhoun's eyes.

And there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening.

All too real feelings developed inside Calhoun as she stumbled off her cruiser as it hovered by the dead, inactive Cy-Bug. All too real fear swelled in her as she tried in vain to push the huge Cy-Bug off Felix. _Her_ Felix...

After pushing and pulling as hard as she possibly could muster, Calhoun finally broke down. All too real, rare tears came streaming down her cheeks, stinging them with sharp, all too real pain. The greatest _real_ pain the fierce woman had ever had- and it was slowly filling up inside her, drowning her.

Fix-It Felix, the dorky, chummy, love-sick handyman...the man who saw something real inside her she didn't even see in herself...

The only _real_ man Calhoun ever really loved...was gone. Savagely was taken from her. Forever.

 _This_ was all too real. Too much for even a strong woman like Calhoun to handle.

Suddenly, a loud, ground-shaking crash was heard right behind where the Cy-Bug laid dead and Calhoun wept, shaking the woman out of her misery as she remembered she wasn't the only one alive here.

The other, alive Cy-Bug.

Sprinkled with stray bits of candy pieces, the monster scattered towards Calhoun- although devouring her was the last thing on the creature's mind.

In some sort of protest, the Cy-Bug screeched in clamor as it started to fly up and escape the scene. But it was unable to as the finish line arch came dramatically tumbling down right on top of it, pinning it momentarily. A firey, threatening explosion quickly followed in suit, filling the air with the smell of melting candy and roasting Cy-Bug.

As she shielded her face from the force of the blast, Calhoun stood and was dumbfounded to see Taffyta come darting around the toasting Cy-Bug and the other dead creature, now free as she ran as fast as she could towards the exit.

And, after a few split seconds later, through the glow of the flames and the smell of melted chocolate ...

A familiar short, blue-collar form appeared in the smoke.

A sigh -of pure disbelief or relief, Calhoun didn't really know- escaped her lips as certain handyman dress in a slightly tattered, blue button-up shirt appeared around the still dead Cy-Bug as well.

"Keep running, honey!" Felix called, waving his charred hat as he jumped up and down frantically right at the bottom of the rainbow path. "You'll make it!"

In all too real shock for a moment, Calhoun just gawked- how Felix had, not only _avoided_ get squished by the falling Cy-Bug but had also _exploded_ the other one, she had _no_ idea.

But she didn't care. Not really.

All that matter was that Felix, her love, as alive and well.

With all too real love and happiness, the war sergeant raced over to where tiny, not so innocent or fragile man stood, and without permission, scooped him up into her arms.

Grabbing a shocked Felix' face, Calhoun kissed him seemingly out of nowhere...her real heart content and happy again as the two of them then darted towards the exit of _Sugar Rush_ themselves.

Because it all had gone from the worse _real_ moment of Calhoun's life to the best.

 _6.)_ _Making It_

Ralph smiled widely as Vanellope came racing down the yellowish track, right for the open finish line. Despite the eerie green glow etched in patches in the _Sugar Rush_ sky behind her, the wrecker's eyes could only focus on one thing- the tiny child only a feet hundred yards ahead of him.

"Bring it home, kid!" He stood waiting at the finish line, arms outstretched and inviting. "The finish line is wide open!"

Ahead of him, Vanellope narrowed her eyes that much more in determination as she raced on. She was so close to winning, she could practically taste the sweet victory.

"Just a little further, kid..." Ralph murmured softly to himself in support as Vanellope drove closer and closer towards him.

 _She's doing it. She's actually going to make it, _he couldn't help but think in disbelief. _After all these years of mistreatment and pain, that little dirty hair brat is finally going to be free to-_

 _CRACK_! The loud sound of exploding sugar filled the air to Vanellope's left. She flipped her head to the side just in time to see that the ground not too far away from where she was racing had cracked open- and hundreds of Cy-Bugs were flying out of the hole they made.

Gripping the steering wheel a little harder, Vanellope forced her eyes back on the road, swerving a little.

"Just a little _further, kid...,"_ Ralph echoed a little louder in anxiety. She _is_ _going_ to make it.

 _CRACK!_ Another pod of Cy-Bugs came exploding from the ground, only this time to Vanellope's right. The candy child gripped the wheel even harder as she tried to maintain control over her kart.

"Just a _little bit further_ , _kid..."_ Ralph felt himself plea out loud yet again in anguish. She _had_ to make it.

 _CRACK! CRACK!_ The ground broke open more and more, filling the land with more and more Cy-Bugs, only this time closer and closer onto the track. _CRACK!_

 _"Just a little closer, kid..."_ Ralph breathed out, feeling the panic inside him growing. _"She has to make it..."_

In her kart, Vanellope swerved, dodged, and avoided the huge holes the best she could- before the ground violently open up right in front of her on the track.

No longer having any control over the kart -or her own life- the kart and the child in it were sent flying high through the green, spine-chilling air.

Once it crashed back onto the ground, the go-kart flipped and rolled several times before finally coming to a rest in a field of lollipops...only a few feet away from where finish line -and Ralph- stood waiting in horror.

"No!" Ralph cried in fear, darting across the track to where Vanellope and the kart were laying still.

Once he reached the shambled kart, the panicked man peering inside. In horror, found Vanellope still sitting behind the wheel- only this time unconsciously draped over the slightly split steering wheel.

Without hesitation, Ralph immediately reached in and delicately scooped the child up into his arms, his whole body shaking as he did so.

"Kid...kid!" He croaked out wobbly, gently shaking the child, begging for any signs of life. But it was to no avail as the child remained completely limp in his arms.

She was perfectly still in Ralph's arms; not even one single uncontrolled glitch ran through her little body.

"Vanellope, please wake up..." the large man pleaded, barely unable to hold back his tears. "Don't...don't _leave_ me like this, kid..."

The devastated man silently looked down at the fragile little girl in his large arms, barely feeling the weight she placed there.

But regrettably feeling every ounce of her weight in his splitting heart.

Despite the sound of hissing, threatening Cy-Bugs creeping closer and closer behind him, the bark of Calhoun screeching out orders to everyone, the cries of _Sugar Rush_ citizens screaming and running about around him... Ralph could only hear the sound of his heart shattering into pieces.

"Don't- don't do this to me, kid...You were _so close..._ "

With his tearful eyes closed tight, Ralph miserably laid his forehead on Vanellope's, his bottom lip openly quivering. He could feel himself starting to fall apart right then and there.

No, this child had _not_ come this far...lived through so much...helped _him_ so much...just to savagely die right there in his arms.

His head still laying on hers, Ralph's mind raced as he tried frantically to come up with a way to save Vanellope. Suddenly, like a ton of bricks, it hit him.

 _Felix._

Frantically looking up, Ralph searched around him, seeking any sign of the handy fixing man and his golden hammer. Instead, he found Vanellope and himself were surrounded by hundreds, if not _thousands_ of Cy-Bugs, hissing threateningly at him as they seeped closer to him.

Despite the invasion of killer bugs around him, though, Ralph could still only focus on getting Vanellope to Felix.

 _Felix could fix the kid- he has too_.

All Ralph needed to do was get her to him in time.

Filled with indescribable anger, the wrecker stood up to his towering height and began to do what he did best. Mightily swinging punches at every Cy-Bug in sight with one hand- while cradling a still limp Vanellope gently in his other arm- Ralph wrecked and destroyed any Cy-Bug unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of his blows.

Ralph knew that this little racer of a kid- his kid- _was_ _going_ _to make it._ She _had_ to.

Absolutely no matter what.

But he punched his way through mounds and mounds of Cy-Bugs, the enraged wrecker also knew that once he was _personally_ done with Turbo/King Candy and all he had done to this kid...

Well, Ralph could ensure that _that_ racer wasn't going to make it out alive when all was said and done.


	3. 3: After Movie Events- Part 1

**Page 3** : **Drabbles on Events after the Movie- Part 1**

 **(These 3 drabbles focus on the events I think could've possibly taken place right after (within a few days) the main events in the movie did...The first is kinda cheating, though, I guess- since it takes place right after Felix's and Calhoun's wedding, at their reception party lol. Hope all enjoy and thanks for reading!)**

 _7_ _.) Dancing_

"Well, _that_ had to be the _chees_ _iest_ wedding I've ever been to," Vanellope voiced out of nowhere softly, once again tugging at her collared froofy princess attire.

Sitting on a slightly too small stool beside her, Ralph just rolled his eyes at his petite friend, tugging uncomfortably at his own suit-and-tie outfit.

"I bet that was the _only_ wedding you've ever been to, Fart Feathers," he countered with a smirk, reaching over to playfully yet gently pinch one of her cheeks.

The child beside him only answered with an irritated huff and an over-exaggerated eye roll as she pushed away his large hand, giving her unspoken answer away more than any sassy remark from her ever could.

Abandoning the nit-picking of their clothes and at each other, the two close friends became silent as they turned to silently stare out at the almost magical scene before them.

The entire ground of Eastland in the game of _Fix-it Felix Jr._ had been turned into a beautiful reception party after the wedding of Sergeant Calhoun and Felix Jr. It was a simple yet elegant event, to say the least.

Sweet white 8-bit flowers, which sprinkled the cake and drink tables, were grouped together with the stunningly gorgeous high definition version of the flowers- somewhat symbolically showing the union of the two wedded game characters. The table that was filled with sugary snacks -Vanellope's personal contribution to the two's wedding- stood off to one side, right beside where a fancy Felix and Calhoun ice sculpture stood proudly.

The short 8-bit grass ground in the game around them was covered over by large, colorful tile-like squares, placed together to form a large dance floor for the many, many invited guests to bust a move on. Even the 8-bit trees in the land were decorated nicely, covered with bright pretty string lights that lit of the evening perfectly for all the attendees.

It was truly the most romantic reception most of the guests had ever seen, one that everyone seemed to 'oh' and 'awe' at- including the best man and maid of honor of the wedding, Ralph and Vanellope themselves.

Still in his seat, though, the wrecker was mostly just silent as he took it all in. Sure, he did comment on how Felix looked sharp in his tie and Calhoun stunning in her dress, but mostly, the wrecker stay quiet- and happy to be attending his new brother's wedding.

Ralph couldn't help but chuckle though as he watched a perfect piece of white wedding cake -curtsy of Mary- being shoved in small portions in Felix's and Calhoun's faces by each other instead of feeding it to each other.

 _Never thought the Sarge would ever be ok with_ _that ,_ wrecker thought to himself with a smirk as the war lady shook the access icing off her hand with a laugh. _I guess Felix just has that effect on her._

The newly-weds gently wiped the sweet treat off each other's faces seconds later, smiles remaining happily in place as everyone laughed goodheartedly at their antics.

"Look at those two lovebirds," Vanellope voiced suddenly as Felix and Calhoun grinned cheekily, traces of frosting still present on their faces.

The child took the opportunity of the distracted party-goers and glitched out of her princessy outfit. Seconds later, she was Ralph's shoulder with her usual sweatshirt and tights getup on. She sighed in relief, causing Ralph to roll his eyes playfully.

The intuitive girl was quiet herself for a moment as she nestled around comfortably on Ralph's shoulder, snuggling in happiness and now content.

"Don't get me wrong- they're a strangely good couple," she mentioned softly, leaning her back up against her Stink Brain's head as she placed her hands casually behind her head. "Still, it's kinda gross to watch them practically _drool_ all over each other like that."

As the two watched Calhoun leaned in to give Felix a kiss with frosting-covered lips, the child on Ralph's shoulder coughed heartily before pretending to gracefully gag. " _Barf_. Sorry, but weddings and receptions are totally gross."

His shoulders shaking softly, Ralph laughed out loud. "Glad to know it's not just _me_ who feels that way," he chuckled in agreement.

After their faces were completely clean from the cake and frosting, Felix and Calhoun's 'first dance' song began to play over the speakers. The outside string lights somehow dimmed considerably after a moment as the lovey-dovey music filled the love-sick air.

A small, content smile surfacing on her face, Calhoun turned and smirked down at her new husband, a feeling of eminence joy filling her.

"May I have the dance?" she asked him in an elegant voice as she gave a mock bow- but the war woman didn't even waiting for Felix to answer.

Everyone felt their eyes become glued to the couple as Calhoun gently pulled honey glowing Felix from his placed and onto the temporary dance floor on the outside grassy land.

And the duo started to slow dance.

Albeit clearly awkward, with Felix being so short and Calhoun so tall, it was still beautiful and touching to watch the two slow danced so gracefully.

They danced as if it was just the two of them, with no one else watching. They danced with a fondly in their eyes that was unmatched, invincible, amazing.

And, as they danced on, it was clear to everyone around that Sergeant Calhoun and Fix-It Felix Jr were _made_ to be together as the amazing couple they were.

Only after a minute or two of the slow dancing and everyone wiping away a stray tear or two, however, the soft, romantic song -and the couple's dancing- was cut short when a scratch on a record was heard. After a lightning-fast flash of blue light was seen, a disco ball suddenly appeared from the string lights that hung above the dance floor, twinkling the backyard considerably with tiny bright lights.

When a startled and concerned Felix and Calhoun looked over at him in alarm, Ralph, ready to help -or wreck- if needed, quickly stood up from his place...And it only then did the wrecker realize that a certain mischievousness little glitch was no longer sitting on his shoulder.

His gut sinking like a stone and groaning inwardly, the wrecker looked around at ground level as the disco began to spin around festively, the colors it contained sparkling merrily everywhere.

"Alright, enough of this mushy stuff," a familiar raspy voice suddenly rang out from a microphone. "Let's PAR-TY!"

An upbeat song began to play, catching everyone off guard. But after Gene eyed around and just smirked as he eased out onto the dance floor, he was soon followed by in suit by Markowski, then even Pac-man. Soon, everyone was gathered on the dance floor and started dancing their best to the beat of the music, making the wedding reception mirror more of a nightclub.

Before the Fix-It couple or Ralph could question anything (or anyone), an impish-looking Vanellope appeared before the wrecker, smirking happily and proudly as a dance party raged behind her.

Bowing mockingly, she eyed up at Ralph- her eyes filled with a childish hope. "May I have this dance?"

In a moment of embarrassment and rage, Ralph blinked at her for a moment, about to go off on her for messing up the Fix-It's wedding dance and that it was 'wedding 101' not to do that. But before he could even get a word out, he found his eyes drifting to look beyond the child...and saw Calhoun and Felix smiling at him.

Blushing hard, Ralph silently looked apologetically towards the couple for the child shaking up their first dance. But to his surprise, the couple just waved him over- inviting him (and no doubt Vanellope as well) to dance with them.

Before the wreckor even looked back down at her, Vanellope had snatched one of Ralph's large fingers and lead him to the dance floor.

And, after a little bit of resistance, hesitation and yet more blushing on Ralph's part, slowly he and Vanellope danced with everyone else around them to the upbeat party song.

Although it, too, was awkward, with huge Ralph trying not to step or trip all over a tiny Vanellope, it was amazing to watch the two of them dance.

 _They_ danced as if it was the two of them, with no one else watching. _They_ danced with a fondly in their eyes for each other that was unmatched, invincible, amazing.

And, as they danced happily on, it was clear to everyone around that Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz were _made_ to be together as the amazing best friends they were.

 _8.)_ _New World_

"Wow, this place is AWESOME!" Vanellope exclaimed for the tenth time or more as she turned in circles and gawked at everything around her. She glitched to and fro, unable to handle her childlike excitement.

Her accompanying new best friend, Ralph, was trying to find the two of them some seats in the packed-out game of _Tapper's_ \- but he couldn't force down a smile forming on his face.

He had been in _Tapper's_ hundreds if not thousands of times; he had honestly lost count by now. But to him, the root beer game wasn't anything special or even really that exciting. It was usually just fairly calm and desolate after the arcade closed, with boring conversations about work here and there being the only thing that was remotely interesting about the 8-bit game.

Maybe _Tapper's_ had been pretty cool when Ralph had first discovered it all those 30 odd years ago. But then again, he knew that he could've never had matched the excitement Vanellope had at her discovery of the root beer game; she looked about ready to soil herself she was so elated.

And the more he thought about it, it made sense why even a boring game like _Tapper's_ was so amazing to Vanellope.

This was the very first game she had ever been in outside of her own...after being forced to be trapped in her game under such cruel mistreatment for all those years...

Shaking the distressing thought from his head, the wrecker just snorted slightly as the child gaped.

"Yeah, this game's pretty cool, eh?" The wrecker found himself commenting to her...and found that he really meant it now that he had someone to enjoy the root beer game with.

Waving a large hand, he beckoned the elated child to sit down beside him now that he had finally found them seats at the high bar.

"Are you kidding? This game is absolutely AMAZING!" The child glitched up on a stool right next to Ralph and sat down beside him, obviously trying to contain her energy as she glowed in happiness.

Beside her, Ralph chuckled in fondness, ruffling her hair gently- and wished he more than anything he had just a fraction of her energy at the end of the day.

Looking across the bar, the wrecker called the star of the game over to them.

"Tapper, meet Vanellope from _Sugar_ _Rush_. Vanellope, Tapper," Ralph casually introduced the two game characters to each other -Tapper, nodding respectfully in the child's direction; Vanellope, allowing an ecstatic squeal escape her mouth.

"Your game is _the_ _bomb_ , sir!" the child gushed, animatedly flipping her head in different directions in a desperate attempt to take in every little aspect of the game before finally looking back at the game's main character. "It's- it's just so- _totally_ _bonkers_!!"

At her over-exaggeration, Ralph shook his head and shake a shared chuckle with Tapper.

"Make it TWO big ones, Tapper's," the wrecker then began his order with a smile. "Me and the kid are having a celebration of some sorts."

"Oh, really?" The bartender acknowledged as he grabbed two ice cold mugs. "A celebration of what?"

"This is my first time out of _Sugar Rush_!" Vanellope exclaimed as she glitched up onto the bar top, shaking she was so excited as her code pixelated slightly.

Tapper just chuckled softly at her excitement, sharing a knowing smile with Ralph- who was glowing and smiling more than the root beer man had ever seen him.

"Well, if _that's_ the case," the bartender pledged, "then consider the mugs on me!"

As Tapper quickly scampered across behind the bar, Ralph cheered happily and fist bumped the air at his words. Beside him, however, Vanellope cocked her head to the side in confusion as she peered questioningly up at the wrecker.

"What did he mean by "the mugs are on me"?" She whispered to Ralph, her huge, inquisitive eyes asking for an answer as she leaned close to him so no one else could hear her. "Is _he_ going to drink our drinks instead of us?"

At her question, Ralph couldn't help but laughed good-heartedly at Vanellope's innocence, giving her a gentle noogie.

"No, Booger Face," he told her softly, nudging her gently with his shoulder. "Tapper meant he'll pay for our drinks."

"Oh," the child answered after a moment, breaking into a sheepish smile as her cheeks blushed. "Right. I knew that."

Ralph rolled his eyes down at her and smiled. "Uh-huh. Sure you did."

For as smart as Vanellope was, he knew that there was still so many things she still needed to learn about even basic things in life.

And Ralph honestly considered himself _privileged_ to be the best friend to watch and help her grow and learn those so many things.

"Order up!" Tapper suddenly called as he scooted the mugs, filled to the brim with root beer, down across the bar top towards Vanellope and Ralph.

Once they reach them, Vanellope gawked at just how _huge_ both glasses were. The glasses were made to fit the more prevalent, larger game characters that often visited the bar game. Thus, Ralph's mug fit comfortably inside his gigantic hand, whereas Vanellope's mug was about the size of her whole _body._

Smiling heartily, Ralph grabbed one of the huge mugs, gripping the sides with ease.

"Let's have a toast, kid!" He eyed at Vanellope with an ear to ear grin.

At the idea, Vanellope agreed quickly and excitedly, and tried to grab her own glass. Nonetheless, that was hard for her to do, with the glass being more than thrice the size of one of her tiny hands and all.

"I can't lift my mug up!" the child exclaimed as she tried, laughing nonetheless. "It's way too heavy!"

The little girl thought for a moment, searching for a solution to her problem- before suddenly snapping her fingers.

"Oh, wait! I got an idea! Set your glass on the bar top, and I'll push mine towards yours," she suddenly instructed her larger than life friend.

When Ralph rolled his eyes but complied, Vanellope backed further away from her mug, positioning herself on top of the bar top like a hiking football player as she got ready to push her mug towards his.

"Ready," she told him determinedly, staring intensely at her mug as she mentally got ready to push the heck out of her mug.

Eyeing her, Ralph smiled fondly down at her, unable to control an affectionate snicker that was threatening to escape his mouth.

"To Vanellope," the wrecker began, gripping his mug again. "The greatest Princess Fart Feathers ever!"

With much effort, Vanellope took off across the bar top and pushed her contrastingly larger glass forward, barely getting the heavy mug to budge at all over to where Ralph's mug sat waiting. Smirking and rolling his eyes yet more, the wrecker closed the rest of the distance between the two mugs himself by gently pushing his glass towards hers- but doing so in a way that went unnoticed by Vanellope, purposing letting her believe that she had closed the gap herself.

Out of breath, the child stood straight up again when she heard a light _clink_ from the glasses touching. Leaned up against her mug, she sneered tiredly at Ralph.

"That's... _President_ Fart Feathers...to you," she finally panted out as her tiny chest heaved.

Ralph just responded with a laugh and took a sip of his root beer. He nearly sprayed it everywhere out of his nose, though, when he saw Vanellope try to chug her root beer from sucking it up on the side of the tall mug.

After the first taste of ice cold, fresh from the tap root beer touch her tongue, though, she abandoned her attempts and looked up at Ralph with a cheeky grin, her adorable overbite clearly visible- and an all renewed look of happiness and excitement.

"This is the best day EVER!" Vanellope exclaimed as she suddenly glitched into Ralph's arms and hugged his neck tightly.

After getting over his initial shock of her affectionate embrace, Ralph smiled fondly down at her as he hugged her back gently.

"Welcome to a whole new world, kid."

 _9_.) _Breaking Mad_

It was few days after the whole crazy game- jumping adventure had taken place for the group of four surprising new friends...

And it regrettably was time Vanellope von Schweetz to finally meet the Nicelanders- much to Ralph's worry.

After hearing all they had previously done to Ralph, Vanellope had no interest in meeting anyone who had made her best friend's life absolutely miserable, let alone the leader- or mayor- of it all, Gene. So despite the fact that Calhoun had met the Nicelanders in her husband's game and had expressed _her_ acceptance of them, it didn't surprise Ralph much when Vanellope wasn't so quick to meet the same townsfolk.

The sassy child rejected his initial offer of the idea of the casual meet-and-greet by whining and protested that she'd "rather let Taffyta win the Roster Race than meet those little jerks."

But Ralph felt it was important for her -and for him, really- that she meet the townsfolk of his game. It'd would hopefully help her to see that things had improved dramatically from how it was before he had ever even met _her_.

So, after much pleading and begging, the wrecker _finally_ got Vanellope to comprise- on the basis that he'd take her for a raid of _Pac-Man_ 's cherries afterward.

Within the first 20 minutes of her arrival in _Fix-It Felix Jr,_ however, Vanellope quickly regretted her decision. The next ten mostly consisted of her remaining stubbornly perched on Ralph's shoulder, glaring spitefully at the short townpeople in anger.

"Why exactly do I actually have to _meet_ these jerks again?" The child questioned Ralph quietly as they stood away from the others.

In response, the wrecker eyed the Nicelanders in the evening glow as they conversed with one another.

"Because they're part of my _game,_ kid," he whispered back softly- telling her the same thing he had already ten times before. "Plus, it'll be good for everyone to know you, and for you to know them."

Vanellope just crossed her arms defiantly and huffed, shaking her head. "I need better reasons."

She glared out at the hated group before her as the townpeople causally made conversation with Calhoun.

"Which one is the stupid mayor of this stupid place, anyway?" Vanellope asked finally, a hint of strong disgust unhidden in her tone.

"Oh, Gene? He's the one with the mustache," Ralph informed her softly, nodding in the mayor's direction.

"The one that's obviously sucking up to Hammer Head?" the child asked with narrowed eyes as she glared and pointed rudely at the short man standing next to Felix.

At her new nickname for the mayor, Ralph forced himself not to chuckle by pursing his lips together.

No, he _would not_ laugh, no matter how funny -or true- her comment was.

He had completely moved on -well, admittedly was _trying_ to completely move on- from negatively thinking about Gene, and he couldn't allow himself to feed into Vanellope's.

It _was_ funny to Ralph, however, that although she hadn't even _met_ the Nicelander yet, Vanellope already had Gene figured out.

Vanellope was just amazing at telling true character like that.

"Yup. That's Gene," The wrecker confirmed to her, setting her down gently on the grassy ground. "Now get your little glitch butt over there and actually _meet_ him for yourself."

Using one of his large hands, Ralph tried to push her forward softly. The child stood still, however, somehow obstinately resisting her large friend's gentle pushing.

Irritatingly eyeing down at her, Ralph could see that Vanellope was annoyed beyond belief as she narrowed her eyes once again at the tiny mayor.

"Are you SURE I can't just punch him in the face a little?" she inquired of Ralph after a moment of thinking, blinking up at him. Even in the low evening light of his game, the large man could see the righteous indignation in her large bright eyes.

"No, kid," he told her, ruffling her hair a little- again, forcing himself not to laugh. "That's not really the best way to make a good first impression on someone."

"Oh, I'm gonna make a good first impression on him, alright," Vanellope smirked wickedly, turning her eyes back towards the Nicelander. "A good impression of _my fist_ into his stupid little mayor nose."

At her own 'brilliant' idea, Vanellope looked impishly up at her best friend as she formed a closed, 'intimidating' fist with one hand and shoved it into her other tiny hand, palm closing tightly around it.

Shaking his head, Ralph rolled his eyes...although a slight smile was noticeably forming on his face.

It humored and touched him how outright protective this child was over him and his welfare - and that she was more upset with his one-time oppressors than she ever was with her own.

Still, Ralph knew this tiny kid couldn't physically hurt anyone -let alone a man roughly her same _height_ \- if she tried with all her might to...

That is unless she tried to run Gene over with her go-kart or something...

Not that Ralph would ever say that... out loud, at least. Vanellope didn't need more ideas, anyway.

Shaking his mind clear of the mental image of a pancake-shaped Gene, Ralph shook his head down at Vanellope, shutting down her idea of 'socking' Gene's nose.

Ralph knew she had no real reason to be or stay resentful or negative about _any_ of the Nicelanders- and neither did he. He had to help her to see that and move on, as he had done as well.

Well, was _trying_ to do so.

Kneeling down to Vanellope's level with a small chuckle, Ralph gave her a soft smile.

It was time to clear away some ugly, low-down hatred and prejudice.

"Listen, kid. Things aren't like how they used to 'round here. Really, I promise." Ralph stroked his little friend's hair as he watched her expression sharpen suddenly.

"But they _still_ throw you off the building and into the mud," Vanellope growled, filling with renewed anger as she continued her glare towards Gene and the others. "I see them do that to you _every day_ from _Sugar Rush_! How's _that_ any different?"

At her words, Ralph thought for a second.

That was true- and kinda hard to dispute.

"Well...they're _supposed_ to do that, kid," Ralph reassured her after a moment. "It's just a part of the gameplay. It used to get under my skin, sure. But now, at the end of it all, I'm over it."

He paused long enough to gesture towards his little shack in right beside the Nicelander apartment complex, a look of pride and happiness on his face.

"I even have _my own place_ to call home, see?... And even better, I've got an awesome best friend," he pointedly nudged her gently, so gently it made Vanellope smile slightly.

Ralph returned the smile before he continued. "And-and they give me cakes and pies and-"

"-ice sculptures and fireworks?" Vanellope finished, a wry expression and smirk on her face as she pointedly nudged him back.

"Right," Ralph chuckled. "Point is, things are different, kid. The Nicelanders are actually, well, _nice_ to me now. Really."

The child stood still, chewing on the strings of her sweatshirt and on Ralph's words. A look of slight contemplation was on her face and, although it was just slightly, Ralph could see her expression softening.

Knowing that that was probably as good as it was going to get, the wrecker scooped child up, realizing she was more than likely not going to go over and introduce herself on her own. Placing her back on his shoulder, Ralph tickled the candy child a little after she got settled in.

"I'm over it all, kid," he reassured her with a shrug. "Really- especially now that I've got a best friend by my side-"

"-Or on your smelly shoulder," Vanellope interrupted with a smirk, snuggling closer to his head as he walked on. She sighed softly as he silently rolled his eyes once more.

"I guess you're right- for once," she added, her expression soft- yet still with its' classic mischievousness. "If you can forgive these 8-bit shorties for everything... well, then I guess I can, too."

After approaching the group, and after a few muttered semi-causal introductions on both Vanellope's and the Nicelanders' -including Gene's- part, Ralph felt his heart fill with peace.

Everything was finally starting to smooth out. Turn positive for once.

But when Vanellope whispered softly out of nowhere in his ear if she could "at least twist Gene's mustache just a _tiny,_ _little bit_ ," Ralph couldn't help but burst out laughing.


	4. 4: After Movie Events - Part 2

**Page 4: Drabbles on Events after the Movie events- Part 2**

( **I** **imagine these 3 drabbles taking place about 6 months or so after the events in the movie. Enjoy! )**

 _10.) Genuine Good Guy_

Ralph stood on the porch of the Niceland Apartment building, gazing up at the highest floor. His eyebrows somewhat scrunched together, half in already feeling regret and half in embarrassment.

Inhaling deeply, the wrecker finally had the guts to enter the building. He didn't exhale until he got in the elevator and pushed the button that would take him to the highest floor...where Felix and his penthouse stood unknowingly waiting for Ralph's unexpected arrival.

Fretting and worrying, the massive man gulped. He nervously and subconsciously twisted his large hands around each other, as he'd done from the moment after he'd punched that stupid hole in the wall.

 _All because of that stupid spider_... Ralph thought angrily.

 _Maybe I should've just gone to Vanellope's_ , he began to wonder nervously as the elevator climbed higher and higher.

Despite his elevating anxiety, the wrecker couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of his little impish, obnoxious best friend. He could almost just _hear_ her insults against him now...

" _You already put a hole in a wall of your shack?!" She would tease him the second he would explain what had happened. "You haven't even been there a full year yet, Moron!"_

 _"It's not my fault the walls weren't made 'wrecking proof'!" He would defensively tell her, throwing his massive hands in the air._

 _She would, of course, just smirk and roll her eyes, wittily ready to just insult him again._

 _"Oh, they were made 'wrecking proof'," she would tell him with half-lidded eyes as she'd move from her castle doorway so that Ralph could enter. "Just not 'clumsy, overly-afraid-of-little-8-bit-spiders' proof!"_

 _Ralph, of course, would just glare at her with mock, playful anger in return as he'd enter inside her castle and flop himself down on her candy couch- his bed for the night._

 _"Hey! If that spider had bitten me, I could've died, kid!" He would say dramatically, fluffing up one of the couch cushions as his pillow. "Besides, you would've been trying to punch the coding out of that spider, too!"_

 _"Yeah, just not to the point it'd break down my own wall," she would just giggle in return - before she went running up the stairs to grab her sleeping bag to join her unexpected sleepover with her best friend..._

Ralph chuckled quietly at the make-believe conversation in his head. That definitely sounded like a conversation he'd have with Vanellope, alright.

But he had a strange comfort in knowing that no matter how much she teased him, mocked him, or made fun of him, the sweet child would never turn him away when he really needed her...or if he needed somewhere to stay for the evening. She'd been a true, loyal friend to Ralph from the get-go, never -at least, never seriously - acting like it was a pain having to help him...

Ralph was shaken from his thoughts as the elevator dinged suddenly open. Gulping once again, he squeezed his way out and lumbered slowly over to where Felix' apartment was.

 _It would've been stupid to go to the kid's place just for this, anyways_ , Ralph confirmed as he walked. Yeah, she'd let me stay for sure, but...Felix' place is just right here...

Despite the pep talk of sorts, the wrecker still drew in another shaking breath, unsure of what he was about to do.

He genuinely didn't wish the bother the handyman, especially if Calhoun was staying the night as well...

But, too, something about asking the fixer for help made Ralph...worry and unsure.

Sure, his relationship with Felix was a lot better than how it used to be before the wrecker went Turbo. They had gone from mere uncomfortable acquaintances to having a friendship with actual meaning. Now the wrecker and fixer both considered the other to be a close companion, a brother even.

So why did unnerve Ralph so much to ask the fixer for help, a temporary place to stay?

Because although they were on good terms now, Ralph's mind couldn't help but wander back to the past...when things weren't always so relaxed between him and the good guy. 30 long years, actually.

30 years of feeling like a mere liability, a mere citizen that may or may not need help from the game's hero...

Of course, Ralph knew the fixer would do anything for anyone, him included. But Ralph couldn't help feel in the past that it was because it was in Felix's programming to be a helping good guy- and that was the only reason why he ever helped Ralph. It was not necessarily because he wanted to...

Yes, things were now different. ..but after years and years of being slightly treated as a mere requirement for help still played and questioned the bad guy's mind.

Would Felix really be cool with him crashing (literally) at his place until morning? Or would he, although hiddenly, begrudgingly say yes out of mere duty?

And what if Ralph asking ruined everything, reminding Felix just how needy the wrecker is, how _stupid_ he is?...

Those questionable thoughts made Ralph halt in his steps...and slowly back away before turning around completely to head back towards the elevator.

 _I've slept in the brick dump for years,_ he reasoned. _One night of sleeping in it again won't really hurt me any-_

"Ralph?" A sleepy-voiced called out softly, belonging to none other than Felix himself.

The wrecker froze before slowly turning around to face his colleague. He'd been so deep in troubled thoughts that he hadn't even heard the man's apartment door open- or to hear Felix step out onto his welcome mat before the door.

"Oh...H-hey, Felix," Ralph blushed as he rubbed the nape of his neck awkwardly. "Did I wake you up somehow?"

Despite absolute exhaustion being clear on his face, the pajama dressed Felix smiled.

"You can't really walk around without going _unfelt_ , brother," he told him good naturally and softly.

Rubbing his eyes in a way that reminded Ralph of Vanellope, the fixer then yawned loudly. "What are you doing up so late anywho, brother? It's past midnight."

In mounting anxiety, Ralph sighed and ventured closer to his friend.

Here goes nothing. Or something. The wrecker couldn't really tell which.

"Well..its kinda a long story...see, I, er, well, Ikindapunchaholeinmyhouse-becauseofaspider..." he rushed out quickly, rubbing his neck in embarrassment again as he grimaced at the handyman.

When Felix peered at Ralph curiously and he tried to smooth his own bed hair out (and to decipher the man's words), Ralph hesitantly continued.

"I need a place to stay for the night... and was going to ask ya, but I then thought it'd be too much of a hassle for ya and-"

" _What_?!" Felix gawked suddenly, his eyes wide now as he uncharacteristically interrupted the large man. "'Hassle'? Ralph, you're not a hassle to me in any way! I don't give a boo -forgive my potty mouth- what you did." He suddenly smiled kindly at the friend on his doorstep. "If you need a place to stay, then it's going to be right here in my apartment!"

At the short man's words, Ralph twiddled his thumbs nervously. He knew Felix would say that, but...

"Are you sure, Felix?" the wrecker asked cautiously, carefully- already feeling himself back up again. "I can just sleep in the dump again, really-"

"What?! Ralph..." Felix stammered for a moment as if the mere thought hurt him...and it was clear it sincerely did. "I will _never_ allow you to sleep in that dump again, brother. Not even for one night..."

The small man looked away suddenly, embarrassment and worry and sadness so strong in _his_ eyes.

"I can't believe I ever _did_ let you, Ralph..."

As Felix sighed with a heavy heart, it was clear that his past treatment of Ralph still pained the small man, _haunted_ him even...perhaps even more than it still did Ralph.

"Really?" Ralph asked softly as if Felix's face wasn't already a clear enough answer.

"Of course," the small man continued, sadness suddenly turning into warmth. "And Ralph, always _always_ know you're always more than welcomed here, really. Anytime you need again, I'm here. 'Cause we're family, remember?"

And with that, the handyman in the doorway stepped aside so Ralph could enter- clearly not taking 'no' for an answer on Ralph's part.

As the wrecker just felt a twinge of happiness, contentful peace...what he could call, closure, he guessed..he then carefully, cautiously walked inside the apartment.

And as he walked passed a smiling Felix, he saw it. A look of a genuine good guy in Felix's eyes, a look of brotherly affection for him...

And Ralph couldn't have felt any better or more relieved that he had Felix as his real, genuine brother.

 _11.) McShorty_

"Come on, give it back!" Vanellope growled as viciously as she jumped up and down, waving her hands in the air. "That cookie is _mine_ , Monkey Face! I earned it!"

Tauntingly holding the treat closer to her face before raising it higher again, Ralph just rolled his eyes playfully at the whining child.

"Yeah, right," he scoffed. "You didn't ' _earn_ ' this cookie; you just picked it up from your candy game while on the way here, McShorty."

"Yeah, the same way you picked up a few extra _pounds_ on the way here, Chubo," the child sassed back, still bouncing up and down on a bar stool right beside the one where Ralph sat.

The wrecker sneered at her and fake laughed. "Ha! Good one, kid. That was just as lame as one of your 'Hero's Doodie' jokes."

In response, Vanellope just growled and continued jumping on her stool, nearly falling off serval times as she did. She finally resorted to glitching, using her powers to pixelate up closer to where Ralph held her prize above her. However, the wrecker was faster than the child had anticipated, always moving the cookie just enough out of her reach.

"Ralph, C'mon," Felix softly reprimanded the wrecker to his right as the three of them sat at the bar top of _Tapper's_. The two friends' 'game' was starting to cause a scene in the usually calm root beer game. "Quit torturing Vanellope and just give her her cookie back."

 _Jiminey Jaminey, these two,_ the handyman thought to himself with a head shake -but still couldn't help for feel a slight smile forming on his face at the two's sibling-like banter and teasing.

When Ralph still didn't lower her treat, the child groaned loudly and stomped her foot childishly on the bar top she now stood on. She definantly crossed her arms, shooting daggers at her best friend in defeat as she did so.

"Ugh! _You're so annoying_ , Ralph!" Vanellope exclaimed angrily at him, flopping to sit down on the counter she was on.

"And _you're so short_ , President Fart Feathers," the large man teased in return, not caring that others were staring at them- though he was already used to that. "Grow a few inches, and then u can reach stuff."

Sensing that Vanellope was really getting seriously aggravated with him, though, Ralph finally tossed the cookie back down on the bar top and chuckled as the child quickly devoured it.

"Oh, I'm noth _that_ sthorth," Vanellope hissed with a mouth full as she stood up and plopped back down on her stool.

In fondness, Ralph rolled his eyes as he ruffled his friend's hair gently.

"Yes, you are, kid. You're, like, the shortest game character _ever_!" he exaggerated, purposely trying to get under the child's skin.

"Nuh uh!" Vanellope countered defensively, wiping cookie crumbs off her face. She leaned over and pointed to the handyman sitting on the other side of Ralph. "Felix is even shorter than me!"

"Is not," Ralph calmly rolled his eyes.

"Is too!"

"Is not, Booger Face."

"IS TOO, DIAPER BABY!!"

 _Not this argument again_ , Felix groan silently, taking another long sip of his root beer.

This was an often debate between the wrecker and the child... and Felix always got pulled into the middle of it.

The handyman decided this time to just ignore the argument and hoped his wife would get to _Tapper's_ soon.

"Alright, fine," Ralph finally stated after a few more rounds of banter with Vanellope. "Let's just settle this once and for all."

He turned towards his short colleague in blue sitting beside him- who refused to look him in the eye.

"Felix, hop off real quick!" Ralph instructed him. "We're going to measure you up to Vanellope to see who's _really_ the shortest. Once and for all!"

In vain, Felix started to resist, then figured it just be easier to comply and get the 'measuring' over with. The blue vested man hopped off his stool with a sigh and crossed his arms impatiently as he waited for Vanellope to do the same.

The child glitched to the ground quickly and stood back to back against Felix, making her back as straight as a pole. At first, the top of the twos' heads appeared to be just about even, Ralph's surprise.

But then Ralph noticed Felix was grumpily sloughing slightly, which he quickly reprimanded him for and told him to stand up straighter. And when Vanellope tried to stand on her tip toes, Ralph quickly called it out as cheating.

After a few moments of "examining", Ralph finally smirked. He held a hand over each of his two short friends' heads, the one over Vanellope being clearly lower than the one over Felix.

"See? I _told_ you- you are shorter than Felix," he confirmed to the little girl, who growled angrily as she glitched back up to her seat.

Shaking his head, Felix climbed back on his stool and _prayed_ Calhoun would arrive soon. She had a way of keeping the two's teasing in line better than he did.

"Hey, Vanellope," Ralph mocked a few moments of silence later, "you want me to get you a _booster seat_?"

He turned to smirk tauntingly down at his little friend, only to see she wasn't there.

"Vanellope?" Losing his smirk, the wrecker looked around him, trying to find a trace of his friend. He looked under the bar top and around the seating area. A look of worry quickly filled his face, not likely that the child had suddenly gone missing.

"JUNK PILE!" An irate voice boomed loudly suddenly, shaking Ralph from all thinking.

He knew that voice all too well.

The wrecker winced and slowly to turn his head in time to see that Calhoun had busted through the doorway of _Tapper's_. And she did not look pleased.

She marched over to where Ralph sat waiting in a panic- and punched him as hard as she could on the side of his face, forcing him to go flying off his stool and to lay flat on his back on the ground.

"How _dare_ disrespect of my game like that!!" The war woman hissed threateningly. She rolled her eyes in disgust at Ralph and flopped down beside her husband, who gawked are her silently.

In numbing pain, Ralph rubbed his tender jaw, completely puzzled as he tried to prop himself up on his elbows and to fully understand what she meant.

"Wha- I didn't _say_ anything about-"

" _Can it_ , Wreck-It!" The angry women hissed. "Candy Head already told me all I need to know. Call my game Hero's _Doodie_ again and I'll _pulverize_ you into next Tuesday, got it?"

As Ralph continued to lay slack-jawed on the ground, Vanellope appeared suddenly as she glitched on a bar stool next to Calhoun. The smirk on her face told Ralph everything he needed to know.

Hands innocently placed behind her back, the child leaned forward and stuck her face down in Ralph's face, smirking triumphantly.

"Who's the McShorty _now_?"

 _12.) Stargazing_

"Look! Look! I found a hammer, Felix!" Vanellope chirped excitedly as she pointed up at one group of the beautiful 8-bit stars above her, loving to see them twinkle the way they did. "Ha! What a discovery!!"

Laying on his back to her right, the handyman chuckled at the child's enthusiasm. Peering up at the sky, he too saw the hammer constellation- and didn't have the heart to break it to her that he'd been the one who'd first found the starry connection over 30 years ago.

But a certain wrecker present didn't mind bursting the little girl's bubble, teasingly humble her as he often did- he didn't mind one bit.

"Uh, _of course_ there'd be a hammer constellation here, Fart Feathers!" Ralph told Vanellope matter-of-factly as he laid on his back to her left. "The very game is called _Fix-It Felix Jr_ and the good guy in the game has a hammer."

The candy child huffed and crossed her arms angrily at his words.

" _Ga-doi!_ I knew that already, Captain Moron," she countered, although her tone said otherwise. "I was going to point out that I saw a few brick constipations to _you_ as well, but nevermind."

"They're called constellations, Speed Demon," Sergeant Calhoun chimed in finally, peeking a look at her husband to her left to see he too was trying not to laugh.

"Constipations, Constellations- whatever," Vanellope waved it off- although she felt her cheeks felt a little hot in embarrassment. "Point is, I found them- _you_ 3 have been just laying here, makin' _me_ do all the work."

The three adults just eyed around at each other with a shared smile and an eye roll. Vanellope could be _such_ a childish drama queen.

The four friends laid in silence for a while, all staring up at the same starry sky. They all were reclined on their backs in a makeshift circle, heads close to one another with their elbows near touch as they folded them behind their heads.

It had been a long day for them all- the arcade itself had been busy, meaning more business for the games of _Fix-It_ _Felix Jr, Sugar Rush_ , and _Hero's Duty_. There was no better way from the friends to relax and unwind than by meeting up and stargazing together.

The decision of looking for constellations in the game of Fix _-It Felix Jr_ had been a quick and easy one. Sugar _Rush_ had an overcast of cotton candy clouds this particular night, blocking the view of the candy stars. And the intense game of _Hero's Duty_ was wished not to be visited again by both Felix and Ralph (who was more or less banned from the game, anyway).

Thus, the calm, cleared, and starry sky of _Fix-It Felix Jr_ it was.

The game itself after the arcade was close was calming and simple to the four friends; the 8-bit crickets chirping happily, an occasional firefly was seen as well. The soft grass tickled each of their necks, and the sound of a digital trickle of water was heard not too far from where the group laid.

The silence between them was calming and relaxing for the group as well- at least for the three adults.

"Ooh, look! " Vanellope, not one too fond of silence, broke out suddenly. She pointed up at the stars again. "I see a Pac-Man!"

Both Felix and Ralph curiously eyed up at each other. The good guy and bad guy of the game knew that the group (well, mostly Vanellope) had already found most the game's constellations, including the game's version of the Big Dipper, a pie, a group of stars formed together that reminded Calhoun of Gene's mustache, and a hammer.

But neither of Ralph nor Felix remembered ever seeing a constellation that resembled Pac-Man.

"Really?" Ralph asked the child. "Where?" He peered upwards to see if he could find it himself, but to no avail.

" _Ha_! Gotcha, suckers!" Vanellope laughed impishly and loudly, gripping her stomach as she giggled at her own prank. "Can't believe you two were dumb enough to actually buy that!!"

"Why you little-" Ralph jokingly growled angrily. He gently snatched up the child laying by his side and tickled her relentlessly, causing her to squeal happily.

When the tickling stopped, the wrecker released the child and allowed her to settle back by his side- only to feel Vanellope cuddle closer to him than before.

Peering around Ralph's large shoulder, she looked to find that Felix and Calhoun too had scooted closer to one another themselves and that the couple had enter woven their hands together.

Sighing contently, the child returned to snuggling her best friend's side, his large, protective arm cradling her gently. All four friends resumed eyeing the starry sky as Vanellope muttered sleepily what all the others were undoubtedly thinking.

"Stargazing was a good idea."


	5. 5: Random Ralph and Vanellope Moments

**Page 5: Drabbles on Random Ralph and Vanellope Moments**

 **(I picture Ralph and Vanellope sharing tons of random little best-friends moments together, thus these 2 drabbles are dedicated to some heartfelt moments they could share :) And the last one is just silly ;))**

 _13.) Alone_

Wreck-It Ralph sat at the high top bar in the game of _Burger Time,_ nonchalantly eyeing fellow game characters around him. His large hands placed firmly around a contrasting smaller burger, the wrecker peered over his shoulder and saw that a few members of Bad-Anon were there at the restaurant as well.

The resident bad guy in the game of _Fix-It Felix Jr_ watched as Peter Pepper himself scurried around back behind the bar top, filling orders and dashing around to get said orders to the proper customers. It exhausted Ralph just watching the poor man rushing around.

Pausing in his character watching, Ralph dabbed his fries into some ketchup.

In a moment of reminiscing, he sadly thought back to how he had been doing all of this for years now...

How every Wednesday evening, you could bet a shining medal you'd see Ralph there after the arcade closed. How other than _Tapper's_ , the restaurant themed game had been Ralph's home away from home.

How he had always sat in the same spot, how he ordered the same thing- a burger with extra mustard and fries. How he had caused the same fear in others at the sight of him entering the same restaurant.

How Ralph had always eaten here at _Burger Time_... so _alone_.

"I just _really_ don't get mayonnaise," a puzzled voice suddenly stated, breaking Ralph's thoughts process.

Abandoning his melancholy thoughts, the wrecker stopped chewing in mid-bite and turned to stare blankly at the child sitting beside him.

"What?"

Vanellope von Schweetz, said disgusted child, looked up at him as if her statement about mayo was entirely normal to say- and that she perplexed that Ralph didn't agree with her.

"This nasty white stuff- it's called mayo, right? What the heck even _is_ it?" The little girl of a president picked and poked the burger in front of her, a look of exaggerated disgust on her little face.

"Yeah, it's called mayo. It's a condiment, kid, made with eye yoke, oil, and other stuff," Ralph informed her, eyeing her as her distraught face didn't soften even a little.

"Yeah, but what's even the point of it?" She inquired of her large friend, her eyes large and annoyed. "I mean, it's totally disgusting-"

"Mostly 'cause you thought it was _marshmallow cream_ when you first saw it," Ralph smirked down at the troubled child as he nudged her gently.

Instead of returning with a witty comeback, the child shocked him as her face suddenly brightened considerably- and Ralph couldn't help but chuckle.

He had seen that look on her face many times before.

" _That's_ what this burger needs!" Vanellope exclaimed happily as she snapped her fingers, her eyes bright and shiny as an idea hit her.

Leaning way over the side on the bar top, she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Yo, Truffle Hat!" She called out loudly to Peter Pepper across the restaurant. "Can I get some marshmallow cream down here, please? I need to _livin' up_ this charcoal meat sandwich!"

Beside her, Ralph blushed in embarrassment when Peter Pepper eyed the child in confusion- then both the chef and the wrecker shared a wince at the thought of something so gross on a burger.

But when the chef surprising brought the child the desired cream minutes later, Ralph just shrugged it off mentally, as he so often did with his best friend of a misfit.

Spreading her marshmallow happily over her burger, Vanellope began to laugh and tell Ralph how he "should've seen the look of Taffyta's face" where she raced past her earlier in the game of _Sugar Rush..._ Ralph's home away from home.

 _Well, I guess wherever Vanellope is is my home away from home, _Ralph thought softly to himself as a true, content smile came on his face.

Scooting his half-empty plate away from before him, Ralph crossed his arms, landed them in the bar top, and landed his chin in them- found himself just smiling down at Vanellope and listening happily to any random story she had to tell.

Because it was then, sitting routinely at the high bar top of _Burger Time_ on a Wednesday evening, eating his burger with extra mustard and fries... it occurred to Wreck-It Ralph how that, for the first time, he _wasn't_ indeed eating at _Burger_ _Time_ alone.

And how he doubted he ever would have to again.

 _14.) Red Hots_

In a panic, Vanellope von Schweetz glitched around the game of _Fix-it Felix Jr_ for a full half hour, searching here and there. She dug around in East Land, where Ralph's old home of abandoned bricks still laid, to the way other side of the game. She looked high and low, far and wide. She even ventured into the Nicelander's apartment building, although seriously doubting it would be there.

The longer she looked, the angrier the candy-themed child got.

She had left her go-kart with Ralph for a mere _5 minutes_ -and now it had all but disappeared.

Halting in her tracks after looking around, that's when it clicked for Vanellope- Ralph himself had disappeared, too.

She was about glitch out of the 8-bit game and into Game Central Station, when, low and behold, the wrecker himself can lumbering in his game.

Even in the game's low evening light, Vanellope could see him contentfully licking his jumbo fingers, making sure whatever was on them came completely off.

Upon laying eyes on him, the red-hot child glitch angrily over to where he was and wrapped her little arms around his large stumps of legs the best she could, attempting to tackle him to the ground. Unfortunately for her, she was way too small -or, rather, the man she was trying to tackle was way too _big_ \- to even get him to stumble a little bit.

When she realized that all she had accomplished was that she had startled him, Vanellope gave up in her attack and glitched to the ground in front of him.

" _Ralph_!" Vanellope screeched as loud as her little lungs could muster. "Where in sweet monkey milk is my _go-kart?!_

At her words, Ralph froze in licking his fingers and blushed considerably.

"Oh! H-Hey, kid!" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Didn't think to see ya so soon-"

"Where. Is. My. _Kart_?!" The child hissed insisting as she glared up at him, refusing anything else but an answer.

The wrecker stopped rubbing his neck and resorted to running his now clean fingers through his brown hair, purposely avoiding eye contact.

"Well, uh, funny story..."

That's when, under one of the game's street lights, Vanellope noticed the chocolate stains on his orange plaid shirt...and felt her eye twitch in fury as she started to make the connection.

"No...you didn't!" She hissed, then suddenly glitched up onto his shoulder and began punching his head. And not so playfully or softly like she usually did, either. Ralph could actually feel these little punches.

" _You ate my go-kart!_!" The child yelled in absolute madness as she swung and hit. " _I leave you with my kart for 5 minutes and you eat it!!_"

Ralph ducked and jerked his head away from Vanellope's blows.

"What?! No, I _didn't_!" He snatched her into his hand, quickly and gently set her on the ground, and back away, face full of disgust at the thought she had proposed. "I'd never eat something your butt regularly sits on, Fart Feathers!"

Still steaming, Vanellope straightened up and crossed her arms.

"Then where _is_ it?! It was here when I left it with you to kart-sit and now it's gone!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you accidentally wreck it?"

"No...," Ralph answered in a low voice and an eye roll.

"Did one of your stupid Bad-Anon friends eat or something?" The child pressed, arms now placed on her hips in aggravation.

"Uh, no," the wrecker scoffed as if the question was too stupid to answer.

" _Then where is it?!"_

Ralph thought for a moment, debating on even telling the child the embarrassing truth.

"Well...I kinda, sorta... sold it to Mary for one of her chocolate cake." He eyed the child apologetically, smiling painfully at her.

At his ridiculous answer, Vanellope just stared at Ralph for a minute in return, unable to comprehend it all. Finally, she closed her eyes and sighed calmly, seemingly to take the news in with ease...

Right before she glitched up onto Ralph's shoulder again and launched into another attack on his head.

" _You big moron! How could you sell my kart that we made together for some stupid chocolate cake?_!" She screamed loudly in his ear as she pounded on him.

"I'm- ow!- sorry, Fart Feathers!" Ralph tried to get away from surprisingly strong blows but proved to be unsuccessful. "It was all I - _ouch_!- had to trade for the cake!"

The child hissed and with one last punch, glitched off his shoulder in complete disgust. She made her way across the game of _Fix-It Felix Jr_ to get her kart back...before speeding to a halt. Spinning around to face him, the child glared at her best friend.

"Go into your house and find something with actual _value_ to trade my kart for! _Now_!" She pointed towards the man's shack, with a look that could kill him on the spot if he dared to reject.

"Ok, ok!" Ralph quickly complied as he lumbered to his home. When he returned a few minutes with two giant Pac-Man cherries in his hands, he eyed the still fuming child nervously.

As the two of them headed for Game Central Station to find Mary, Ralph couldn't help but shrug softly and mutter under his breath:

"If it makes you feel any better, the cake was really good."


	6. 6: Random Felix and Calhoun Moments

**Page 6: Drabbles on Random Felix and Calhoun Moments**

 **(I wanted to get inside Calhoun's and Felix's heads in these drabbles...and #16 is a continuation of #12: Stargazing :) )**

 _15.) Special_

"What's so special about him?" Kohut suddenly had the guts to asked, shaking Calhoun of her thinking as the two of them sat at _Tapper's_ after a long day at work. "Felix, I mean."

The woman gulped down the root beer currently in her mouth and eyed her fellow _Hero's Duty_ soldier slyly, trying to gauge his reason for asking.

She had been asked that very same question more than once - all by men who had asked in disgust and honestly for an alternative motive...

And the war lady had been all too happy in beating the coding out of those good-for-nothing men more than once for asking about her love.

But it was clear to Calhoun that _this_ time, being asked by her second-in-command soldier, that he sincerely was merely curious.

Curious about Calhoun's new found love - and soon to be future husband- as _everyone_ honestly in the arcade was.

The Sarge traced her half-filled root beer glass with her finger, clearly taking serious thought to the question.

Just why exactly _was_ the little 8-bit handy named Felix was so special to her?

As she thought, it was hard to narrow down just what made her love with the 8-bit shorty so special...

 _Felix is so different from...Brad...in so many different ways._

 _Sure, the short-shack is the cutest 8-bit character I've ever seen,_ she reasoned, a smile surfacing on her face. _W_ _hat with that button nose and the biggest blue eyes, with a matching hat and vest. Everyone here in the arcade would agree that Short Stack is adorably short on top of all that, not much taller than those sugar-crazed kids that inhabit the game of Sugar Rush._

 _His whole physical characteristics molded him into a fixing, honey glowing ball of pure_ _kawaiiness_...

She sighed softly, her heart twisting slightly. Those were all true about Felix, but...

 _Th_ _at fixing ability, speaking of which, is pretty wonderful as well. Something broken... anything is broken, really..can be fixed immediately with a light tap of that magic hammer. It's handy to keep that kind of man around, right?_

Tossing her head softly to push her bangs out of her eyes, Calhoun thought hard. Those were good reasons...but...

 _Too, Felix also is the good guy of his game, the hero of it, in fact. And as such, Pint-Size is always kind, optimistic, generous, and ready to help at a moment's notice - traits that characterized a real good guy_, _in my opinion._

 _On top of that, Felix is a true gentleman and knows how to treat a lady with honor and respect...how to treat me with honor and respect..._

 _He's always ready to 'protect' or defend any woman if needed...hehe_ , Calhoun couldn't help but mentally laugh at the thought of Felix 'protecting' anything with being so small.

 _H_ _e's so docile- I doubt he would ever even hurt an 8-bit fly, though,_ she smiled fondly.

Great reasons in a great guy...but...

 _T_ _hen again, Felix is a hopeless romantic kind of guy...and boy does it showed._ _His goo-goo eyes would be repulsive if they attached to anyone's face._

The tough woman couldn't help but snort out loud and roll her eyes silently.

 _He often dotes and drolls all over me, even when I just as often reject it- though, that never stops him from trying._

 _The sweet man often brings me flowers after a long day of work, striving to do all he can do to just make me smile more than a child on Christmas Day. It is just merely in his code and personality to always want to make me happy._

 _And he'll always be like that, I know_...

Always be.

 _Always be._

Calhoun's half smiled grew that much bigger, her own fondness for her little male counterpart surfacing again.

She turned and slyly eyed Kohut once again - and then finally muttered her answer so soft Kohut would've missed it if the bar had been anymore crowded or loud.

"He's simply _real."_

 _16.)_ _Twinking_

Felix lazily peered up to the starry 8-bit sky, the stars it contained sparkled brightly and happily down at its' admirers. He saw the many constellations (as pointed out repeatedly be Vanellope) that the sky contained- and it still proved to warm his heart over the past 30 years and counting.

But he liked to focus on them individually, seeing the beauty each blinking star contained. Every star was beautiful and had its own place in the night sky, programmed to shine and light up the game after his namesake, _Fix-It Felix Jr._

Yet, Felix had to admit... the stars, as constellations or individually, weren't the center of his attention as it had been for Ralph, Vanellope...and Calhoun.

At the thought of his wife, he turned his head to stare more intently at Calhoun laying beside him, as she should be.

The back of her head was placed in her hands in a relaxed way, the few times he'd seen her so relaxed. She was peering upwards, the stars reflecting in her eyes gorgeously. They seemed to bounce off her shiny blond hair, highlighting the blondest streaks it contained.

The smile she wore more often now was placed happily on her lips. It was clear she was illuminating, content and at peace as she blinked up at the sky.

As he watched her, Felix thought back to the time he first met her - and how she always wore an uneasy frown and how there was always no light in her eyes.

He knew in his heart darkness was all the poor woman had ever known - and all she was. And yet, to him, she was _still_ beautiful even _then._

But now, the happy light in her eyes was twinkling stronger than ever, her dazzling smile seemed to light up her face - making her _more_ beautiful than ever before.

Seeing her so happy now, so peaceful now, Felix couldn't help but feel himself smile and honey glow as he peered at his wife in her place beside him.

Out of all the stars visible that night, Sergeant Calhoun was the shiniest, most beautiful, and the happiest one them all.


	7. 7: Drabbles on Acceptance

**Page 7: Drabbles on Ralph's and Vanellope's Acceptance**

 **(I liked to think that the Nicelanders and the _Sugar Rush_ citizens did what's in these drabbles for Ralph and Vanellope to show their apologies and acceptance of the two misfits :)** **Hope all enjoy! )**

 _17.)_ _Ralph-sized_

They all had heard of what Ralph had done on his little game-jumping excursion: how he had crushed into _Sugar Rush_ right down to when he saved the rightful ruler of that world from an old, long-forgotten friend of theirs, Turbo.

They heard how he had almost died for the child, named Vanellope, they think- and how, to a much greater extent, Ralph had really almost died for the arcade as well.

Yes, the Nicelanders had heard it all. And now they finally realized that the bad guy, in their game, Wreck-It Ralph himself, wasn't so bad after all.

Upon seeing this himself first hand, Felix, the good guy in their game, immediately took action. He was currently helping Ralph make his own Ralph-sized house, finally realizing that he actually deserved one. The two were close now, like brothers almost.

But now... it was _the_ _Nicelanders'_ turn. It was time to admit they were wrong about the wrecker and strive to make up all those years of mistreatment.

And they needed to meet together to devise a plan on how to do so. So, unsurprisingly, the Nicelanders congregated together in the penthouse one full day after the whole game-jumping incident had happened.

But, unlike their previous gathering they had had mere hours before, there was no dancing, no festive music, not decorations. No Nicelander small talk, no cake or pies. In fact, this wasn't to even considered a _party_ per se -especially not with the thick, heavy air hanging around.

 _This_ Nicelander gathering was one for the books. It would be one marked by a heavy somberness, an almost _painful_ affair to attend- they all knew it'd be like that before even attending the event. Yet, there they _all_ were, every last Nicelander...

Including the Mayor of the people, Gene himself - although, as prideful as he was, he _swore_ he'd remained silent most of the night.

All the others around him were heavy-hearted, tossing around ideas for a peace offering for Ralph- but none were an actual option, nor practical...and they were too, well, _Nicelander-ish_ size.

At first, Bob suggested they give Ralph a more comfortable bed -but the others quickly figured Felix had covered that already as he was building his house. Plus, there was no Nicelander bed that was big enough for the larger wrecker, anyways.

Deanna -or Dina?- was the next Nicelander to voice her idea, thinking it would be sweet to give Ralph some housewarming gifts, like a Nicelander lamp or bookshelf. But that was quickly refuted because Ralph had no reason to have small, Nicelander-sized items of theirs to make his new house homier; he again needed _Ralph-sized_ stuff.

And of course, whenever Mary suggested making him a sweather, everyone just laughed at her. Ralph was far too big for any Nicelander clothes. And it'd take way too long for _multiple_ Nicelanders to sow him a comfortable and appropriately sized sweater.

With no more ideas being spoken, the townsfolk were all beginning to feel discouraged. They wanted to express their acceptance of Ralph, their sincere apologies to him for all those years of rejection they had given him...but no idea they had seemed to fit Ralph just right.

The Nicelanders were about to despondently give up and go to Felix for ideas...

When a very timid, quiet voice -belonging to no one else but Mayor Gene himself- finally muttered the winning idea.

Making Ralph a welcoming, "Best Bad Guy Ever" cake was a _perfect_ idea. With a fondant statue of him right on top and in the middle - and to make it any flavor _but_ chocolate, of course.

And they took care to make it, well, a _Ralph-sized_ cake as well.

 _18.)_ _Lickety Split_

Forcing herself not to glitch involuntarily for the first time all day, a nervous Vanellope shook, Sour Bill loyally standing by her side. They both cautiously followed the child's one time tormentors to a place she hadn't seen since last week when she had begun her presidency...

The Junk Yard. A place where broken karts and broken dreams were normally abandoned.

Vanellope couldn't help but gulp, her heart in her throat. Why exactly the group of fellow _Sugar Rush_ racers wanted her to lead her there, she had no clue.

All she knew was that at near the beginning of the first race of the day, Taffyta had approached her to stutter out an invitation to meet her and the other racers at the Junk Yard at the end of Roster Race. And before Vanellope could ask any more about it, Taffyta was long gone, having jumped into her own kart and raced to the starting line.

The new - well, actually original\- leader of _Sugar Rush_ was confused by the pink-themed girl's behavior, to say the least. But, being a loyal president she was, Vanellope compiled and right after the last race of the day had begun to follow them to the meeting place for...who knew what.

On their way the old dump, Vanellope inwardly shuddered in her little black boots, becoming so nervous for some reason at the uncertainty behind the reason for the visit there.

Sure, her last visit to the Junk Yard hadn't been the best... The fellow racers had completely destroyed her hand-made, pedal pushing powered go-kart and had pushed her down hard into the mud, crushing her dreams right then and there before a certain wrecker intervened and built them up again...

But then again, Vanellope wasn't one who liked to dwell on the past. Not at all- especially her own. Plus, she was smart enough to realize that the racers had done all they could to keep her from racing just to obey the orders of the wicked, tyrant ruler King Candy, still having been under his control at that point.

But now...Vanellope knew as she walked heavy-footed that no such injustice would be taking place at the Junk Yard today.

All her past bullies were now, not only her citizens under _her_ rightful rule, but also, dare she say... her actual _friends?_

No... the cautious little girl wasn't _quite_ ready to call them that yet.

After all, it had only been a few days since Vanellope seizing the throne...and it would take her a little while longer, even _a lot_ while longer to mentally undo all the comment (physical or not) had been done to her.

Yes, the kid could admit that she had forgiven them...but she couldn't just easily forget about what they had done. Stuff like that would cause lasting mental damage on anyone, let alone a little girl.

So, understandably, Vanellope couldn't help but be slightly put at ease that her royal entourage of guards was right behind her as the group of them headed for the Junk Yard...and she found herself even silently wishing that her Stink Brain was present with her as well.

As the group began to approach the side of the crater-like dip in the land where the Junk Yard was, Taffyta, leading the group, suddenly took off- and was up and over the side in a matter of seconds. The other racers somberly followed in suit, all running ahead of the princess -er, _president_ \- and her guards as they then swung their bodies over the sides and raced down into the middle of the pit after Taffyta.

Still nervous, Vanellope quickened her pace after that, and also raced to the side of the pit- nearly toppling over as she sped to a stop.

Right there, down in the middle of the pit were her fellow racers... who were all surrounding something.

Leaning forward and bit and shielding her eyes from the blazing _Sugar Rush_ sun, Vanellope gawked open-mouthed as the item in the middle began to register slowly into her mind.

No...it _couldn't_ be...

In her casual sweatshirt and ruffled skirt, the candy-game child jumped clumsily over the side of the carter and stumbled quickly down the dip until she was on the even ground again.

What?... It had been _completely_ destroyed... or so she had thought...

But as she approached the group of nervous racers -and the item in the middle now coming clearer into view... there was no know doubt in Vanellope's at what she was looking at.

There, in the middle of her at one time sworn enemies...sat a repaired hand-made, green and brown go-kart.

Her pedal pushing powered go-kart. The first vehicle she ever made.

"We...we rebuilt it for you...," Candlehead told her president softly after a moment, a clear sense of repentance -and fear- written on her face.

"We know you have the one you made with Ralph now, but...," Taffyta trailed behind the candled child...

But Vanellope honestly hadn't heard what either had said as she numbly made she way towards her previous kart, a look of sheer shock placed firmly on her face.

Coming to a stop right before it, and after staring dumbfoundedly at her old kart after a moment, Vanellope finally got the courage to reach out and touch it - as if wanting to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

But as she ran her hands over the almost spongy like marshmallow seat, the ice cream cone hood, the crunchy, round cookie steering wheel..and as she traced out the words 'Lickety Split' on a little placard on its side...

There was no doubt in her that her old kart was really in front of her - and this time, not being destroyed mercilessly and then laying in mere broken pieces.

Looking back up suddenly, Vanellope found that the group of racers around her had back away slowly and noiselessly from her and the kart, giving them both room for a happy reunion.

"How..how did you guys...," she began to ask them, but one of the rare male racers spoke up before she could finish.

"We were able to ask that 'Fix-It' guy to help," Rancis answered her quickly. "He came over last night and hit your kart with that weirdo hammer of his and, well...fixed it."

The princess-turned-president looked back at her kart, face filled with awe...and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Could this _really_ be happening right now? All the hard work Vanellope had put into 'Lickety-Split', all alone...now sitting restored in front of her once again?

"President Vanellope...," a shaky voice suddenly began, breaking the president jovial thoughts up completely at how sad the voice sounded. As she looked up, Vanellope saw it belonged to Taffyta, softly approaching her and the kart.

"We're... _I'm_ so sorry that we...that _I_ destroy this kart," she stumbled out, blushing as red as Jublileena's cherry hat and hair. She twisted her hands nervously together, peering at her leader.

"I mean, we're _all_ sorry, of course, but I...I lead the group in doing it and...and -please...forgive me...forgive _us...,"_ the pink outfit girl continued to blurt out, tears threatening to cause streeks with her mascara again.

In a vain attempt to keep that from happening, the child then busied herself by moving the top of her shoe over the fudge brownie ground, stopping when she barely scrapped it against an exposed walnut. After a few moments of agonizing silence, she peered up at her leader, eyes clearly begging Vanellope to accept her -everyone's, actually- peace offering.

In a slight surprise, Vanellope peered around her to see the rest of the group with the heads down towards the ground as well, avoiding looking at their ruler in fear, guilt...

"Guys, I already _did_ forgive you, remember?" Vanellope told them softly, a reassuring smile placed on her face.

"We know...," Gloyd mumbled out. "But...we just hope that this can kinda make up for, well, you know- destroying the kart and all in the first place."

Vanellope playful rolled her eyes at him. "Trust me, _allowing me to race_ is enough of 'making up' for me. I promise."

Instead of being comforted, Snowanna's face slumped considerably at her words, though. "Yeah, and we're sorry about all that, too...not letting you race was just plain mean and -"

"Guys, _really_!" Vanellope called out, not only to the rainbow color haired racer, but to the others as well. "I've forgiven you all... Pretty much, like, the second I became the ruler of this place." She casually shoved her hands in her hoodie pockets. "Everything's good now. You don't have to feel bad anymore. All is forgiven... _really_!"

Peering at the racers' now happy and relieved faces, Vanellope couldn't help but feel her face do the same.

Excitedly, she turned and hopped in her renewed kart, turning the steering wheel smoothly in her hands as the others gathered relaxingly back around her.

"I guess you could say I forgave you all...lickety-split. ..," she smirked at her own lame pun. The others just stifled a genuine laugh...

And Vanellope could feel the harsh memory of the previous visit to this place now being forgotten and replaced by a whole new, better memory.

"Thanks for fixing this guys, really...," she smiled up at them, each of them...and although these _were_ her loyal citizens that happy for her and at gaining her forgiven, she realized that maybe she had been wrong after all.

Maybe these weren't just fellow racers. Maybe they weren't just her citizens.

Maybe, just maybe, these kids were also now really, slowly becoming her...

Actual, real-life _friends_...

At the thought of the touching moment, though, Vanellope blushed and shook her head quickly seconds later...

After all, crying was Taffyta's ( _and Ralph'_ s) thing, not hers.

"Now...who's ready to race me in _this_ baby?!" The candy president declared as she quickly began pedaling off just before turning to beckon the others to go get their own karts as well. "Still bet I can beat you all even in this dump of a kart!"


	8. 8: The Feels -Part 1 :)

**P** **age 8: "The Feels" - Part 1 :)**

 **(I** **really wanted to make drabbles that had out-of-the-usual-norm moments between characters - i.e. _just_ a Vanellope and Felix moment, or _just_ a Calhoun and Ralph moment. Shake it up a bit (for me, especially), I guess. Thus, these last 2 pages of drabbles are just that - unusual pairings that show off the closest each character has for the other, not just how close Felix and Calhoun are or how close Vanellope and Ralph are (although the last two drabbles of mine are just that lol**). **#19 is just a random sweet moment, #20 better flat out _not_ ever happen, and #21 (and #22) is just surrounding an idea about Cy-Bugs over taking GCS and Ralph and Calhoun must leave Felix and Vanny behind in _Sugar Rush_ , in fear of the 2 shorties being hurt.)**

 _19.)_ _Alone_ _(Ralph and Felix)_

Reclining his back to lean up against his old stump, Ralph pulled his old blanket of old bricks around him snugly. Doing so, he was reminded at how truly uncomfortable his old bed was. The bed of sorts wasn't nearly as comfortable as his actual bed was in his shack.

 _Man, how I ever slept like this all those years is beyond me_ , he wondered to himself as he grabbed at an unusually pointed, scratching brick sticking into his side. _Conditioned to it, I guess..._

Yet, as he laid there, his body quickly got accustomed to the harsh and painful pokes and pricks of the bricks and was quickly able to ignore them...especially as he peered up at the Nicelanders' apartment.

The top floor -the huge penthouse- was lit up beautifully and nicely inside, and as he peered closer to look through the far away window, Ralph saw that all the Nicelanders were partying away happily, without any obvious cares in the world.

A strange feeling of deja-vu swept over the wrecker as he laid there and watched the penthouse party. It was only a few mere months ago -man, how time flies when you're actually _happy-_ he was laying in this same spot, peering up at the same building...but with an all too different feeling.

Then, Ralph could only grimace and wish from his _only_ bed to be invited to such a fun looking party, always feeling that he was left out of everything that his fellow game folk did, always, _always_ feeling excluded...

Always feeling alone- and knowing he was.

But tonight, as he laid down in his _old_ bed, Ralph could only smile up at the party scene, his heart content.

Since the past became, well, the past, things had changed for him...for the better, for sure. The Nicelanders now always included him in their parties, including the one now going on up in the penthouse. They accepted him, happy to be around him.

Ralph reclined his back further up against the stump with a satisfied smile despite the pointy bricks jabbing him.

Yes, Wreck-It Ralph now never, whatsoever, ever felt-

"Hey, brother!" A happy, familiar voice chirped out suddenly, breaking Ralph from his thinking.

Stretching his neck out to look behind him, the wrecker saw that it was his game's protagonist, Felix, walking up behind his stump and waving happily.

Now embarrassed by his choice to camp out in the bricks, Ralph forced himself to sit up a little straighter.

"Hey, Felix," he answered softly, his voice forced to be casual. "What's up?"

Not seeming to be bothered by Ralph's awkwardness, Felix approached the stump and smiled down at him.

"Nothin' much," the handyman shrugged. "Just lookin' for you."

Decided to stand up then, Ralph shook the dust of bricks off his ginormous hands.

"Oh, really? Why's that?"

"Noticed you weren't at the party," Felix admitted as he nodded up at the penthouse. "And I just wanted to check on ya. Make sure you're okay and all." He placed his hands together behind his back casually.

At Felix' simple yet kind words, Ralph was able to push down the warmness threatening to invade his cheeks...but proved to be unsuccessful when he tried to do the same with his appreciative smile.

Someone being kind enough to notice he wasn't somewhere, and caring enough to investigate as to why?

It was still too surreal for Ralph to fathom.

"Thanks, Felix," the large man told the small man, words failing to express how he really felt. "I'm good."

Felix just nodded in acknowledgment of his words, but then twisted his gloved hands together nervously as they broke apart from behind his back.

"Why...er, why _are_ you down here and not at the party, anyway?" he pushed hesitantly, cautiously not wanting to pry the wrecker into telling him, although the handyman really wanted to know.

His blue eyes widening in fear suddenly, he stopped fiddling with his hands and he answered his own question with another question before Ralph answered him for himself.

"The Nicelanders _invited_ you to the party... didn't they?" the blue-vested man asked, voice filled with unhidden worry.

At his nervous inquiry, Ralph couldn't hide his appreciative smile and eye roll.

"Yeah, of course they did. Mayor Mustache has been hand delivering every invitation to every one of their parties himself- including to the one going on now," he told Felix with a chuckled as he pointed up at the building with one bulky finger.

He shrugged down at Felix after a second, itching under his arm as a make-believe brick still poked at him right before answering Felix' first question posed.

"I dunno, I just felt like not goin' tonight, I guess."

"Oh...," Felix answered, clearly wanting to know why Ralph felt that way but not brave enough to ask why. A look of concern was quickly spreading across his usually happy face.

"Not for any real reason, though," Ralph continued quickly before smirking and continuing. "I just wanted to be _alone_ tonight instead of being surrounded by a bunch of short people."

The tall wrecker joked the contrastingly smaller Felix- only to have his smile faulted when he looked closer into the short man's face.

The handyman eyed up his colleague somberly before peering up at the building and the party it held. After a moment, he made his way over to where Ralph's stump sat now unoccupied and traced his hand carefully over the top of it, the sharp rough edges nearly splintering his gloved hand. He stopped and then looked where Ralph stood amongst a pile of bricks, who eyed him back cautiously at his strange behavior.

"Ralph," Felix said softly before looking away, "I just want you to know that...well, you don't _have_ to be alone like, ya know, you were all those years before. You really can come up and join us. We... _I_...want you to." He blurted out, shaking slightly. His eyes landed back on a stunned Ralph, who could only stare at him in response.

Felix' eyes were filled with a look that haunted Ralph straight to his code.

They were pained... _scared_ even, almost. It was clear that all those years of Ralph's mistreatment upset Felix straight to his core...and that he _never_ wanted it to happen again.

"I..I don't want you to ever _feel_ alone again, Ralph...," Felix whispered to him softly, looking around at the bricks and then back up at the building.

"And I _don't_ , Felix," Ralph assured him quickly. "I sincerely don't. I _know_ I could go up to that party if I wanted to...and I normally _would,_ but tonight, after helping Princess Stinkweed move into her royal castle," he paused to chuckled, "I'm a little beat now."

Ralph placed his hands on his hips and peered down at Felix, to see in relief that his face was a little bit more relaxed than before.

"I actually _want to_ be alone with my old bed and bricks tonight, Felix. It's by my own choice, really...to be in solitude and in the quiet for a while, ya know, alone," he continued. "But I know that I'm not _actually_ alone...and I don't feel that way at all...alone, although _being_ alone. Um..."

Ralph trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He was never one good with words.

But Felix still needed, _deserved , _even to know how Ralph exactly felt about his new life now- especially if it proved to put the little handyman at ease.

The embarrassed wrecker was able to stumble something else out but stopped when he heard Felix audited a soft sigh of relief.

"Really?" The little good guy asked, his voice clearly eager and waiting. "You really do feel that way?"

"Of course, Felix," Ralph confirmed gently, sighing in relief when he realized he had no need to continue to explain himself.

And when he looked into his eyes, Ralph saw that Felix' concern had melted completely and that happiness was filling inside them instead...

This time, Ralph allowed the warmth his heart overwhelming felt to fill and overflow onto his face as Felix nodded a content smile Ralph's way.

After a moment of awkward silence, both of them happy at the other's responses and to be in each other's calming presence, Felix finally smiled happily again as he broke off their conversation.

"Okay, then, brother," the handyman smiled before turning and heading back to the way he came from. "I guess I see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah...," Ralph began, smiling back before stopping hesitantly. "Hey, Felix?"

"Yes, Ralph?" the other man answered, stopping to turn around to face the wrecker once again.

"Um, thanks... thanks for everything, really, " Ralph blushed softly, another happy yet embarrassed nape rubbing following in suit. "For checkin' on me and all..."

A growing smile on his own face, Felix just tipped his hat in response as he turned and walked off again, spring in his step a little lighter than before.

As Ralph just hunkered down into his old bed again, he smiled ever so brightly as he replayed their conversation over and over in his head. And then smirked when he thought of changing his mind and showing up at the party for a surprise-unsurprise visit... still unable to process that others actually wanted him there.

Yes, Wreck-It Ralph never, whatsoever, ever _felt_ alone again.

 _20.)_ _Over and Over_ _(Calhoun and Vanellope)_

Sergeant Calhoun jerked softly in her sleep, her legs tensing up as she tried to remain calm.

 _Look at that high definition. ..it's amazing!_

She jolted around once more, her mind racing beyond racing- but she somehow stayed asleep.

 _Oh, that's not blunt force trauma, ma'am...that's just the honey glow in my cheeks._

Calhoun's face contorted slightly in pure agony, but she still did not wake up.

 _Ma'am, I just got to tell ya...y_ _ou're one Dynamite Gal..._

With a slight, terrified cry, Tamora's eyes jumped open for the fourth time that night. She sat up panting heavy heartedly as she grabbed at her sweating forehead, groaning after in anger...and frustration.

Sergeant Calhoun was now awake...with no chance of going back to sleep anytime soon.

But upon hearing a cry and yelp coming from the room over, the warrior woman was happy -for once- she was shaken awake...from the same nightmare that plagued her for a few nights -well, honestly, a few _years_ \- in a row now.

With a shake of her head, clearing it of any lingering sadness, Calhoun swung her worn-out legs over the set of her worn-out bed and stood up. Slipping on her robe and house shoes, she made her way out of her room and into the guest bedroom where the source of the cries was coming from.

Flipping on the light switch, her eyes were immediately assaulted by the sight of Vanellope von Schweetz flailing around in her bed, crying out painfully the name of someone who was still so dear to her...

Calhoun gulped and sighed... how this kid was strong enough not to wake up from such echoed nightmares never ceased to amaze her.

Repetitiously flipping off the covers off a still crying Vanellope, Tamora sat down on the edge of her bed. When that wasn't enough to wake the child up, she gently jostled her tiny shoulders.

"Hey, Schweets, wake up," she called to her calmly, her voice steady and even. "You're having another-"

And that was all it took. Vanellope opened her large eyes, somehow still steaming red from crying the earlier evening. She grasped desperately for breaths, panting so hard it was as her little heart was about to explode.

Once her painfully expressive big eyes landed on the woman who had shaken her awake, the little girl launched herself into Calhoun's arms, all too real tears now streaming from her face.

"I- I had a-another-"

"Bad dream," the woman finished, gently yet awkwardly patting the child's back as comforting as she could. "I know...I did, too."

As she withdrew from her death grip around Calhoun's neck, the child wiped her hazel eyes with the sleeve of her nightie.

"It-It felt so _real_ this time, though...Like, like-"

"He was actually here?"

Vanellope sniffled and wearily eyed her makeshift caregiver. "Yeah..."

In response, Calhoun just nodded somberly, subconsciously stroking the child's hair as she sat still in her lap.

"It was like he was _right here._..in the room with me...with his arms- his arms around me-" Vanellope choked out before burying her head into her hands as a sudden, fresh batch of tears came streaming out.

Sighing understandingly, Calhoun shifted the crying child on her lap and herself on the bed so that she could lean up against the wall.

It was going to be another long night.

"And then- then stupid Turbo came," the child growled out, angrily balling her hands into fists on her eyes, still wheezing slightly. "And he tried to take me away from him, but-"

"But Junk Pile wouldn't let Turbo do that, eh?" The war woman finished yet again, a small, pitiful smile slowly appearing on her face as she near quoted Vanellope's bad dream.

The glitch paused for a brief moment before finding herself smiling sadly and miserably as well as she allowed her hands to drop in her lap.

"Yeah...Stink Brain wouldn't ever let that happen...and he pounded the coding out of Turbo, with those big, bulky hands of his..." She chuckled sadly before her eyes darkened once more.

As they did, Vanellope peered deeply into Calhoun's own dark eyes before looking down tearfully. Twisted her hands together, she leaned her head to rest it up against the woman's chest, both of their unseen, fast-beating hearts feeling as if they would burst at any moment.

Slowly, Calhoun found herself laying her head gently atop Vanellope's as they both wrapped each other's arms tightly around the other.

"I had a nightmare kinda like that, too, ya know...," she attempted to comfort the child. "Except it was about..."

"Hammer Head?" the child was able to joke through her tears, causing Calhoun to slightly chuckle to herself.

"Yeah...little 'ole Hammer Head..."

The two girls sat silently for a moment, neither asking for any more details about the other's dream - each knowing what they were...and how they both ended the same way...

"Tammy...," Vanellope finally began to ask softly, using the nickname for the war lady only _she_ now got to use. "Why...why did...why did Litwak have to unplug it?"

Tears now soaked the small T-Shirt that she slept in...as well as Calhoun's. She buried her head back into Tamora's chest, rubbing her tearful eyes almost dry.

The woman winced unknowingly at the nickname, allowing it to send a chill up her spine- as it always did when she heard it. She then sighed despondently and closed her eyes, unable to _count_ just how many times the child had asked her this very same question.

Over and over again, practically every night after a nightmare she'd ask it. Without fail, without let up. It was almost as if Vanellope asked it habitually, as if it brought her some strange stability in her life...

After explaining the answer a few hundred times, though, Calhoun knew Vanellope well knew the answer...

The console had been, at that point, over 30-something years old, now 40-something...if it had only lasted this long...

The 8-bit game itself was old, worn out, and had gradually lost its' popularity in the arcade, anyways, whenever it went completely out of order without warning one day...and even after much work went into fixing it, the game just didn't come on that next morning...

Mr.Litwak had done all he could to restore the game; he really did. In fact, he was so distraught that he asked for two different gaming mechanics to come and look at the game- or at least save its memory data...But it was to no avail.

Every ounce of the game -the high score, the mounds and mounds of bricks... _the_ _characters themselves_... everything was deleted. Gone. Eradicated from ever existing...

Except from two loyal (and tormented) girls' minds.

Calhoun's eyes flashed wide as she peered down at the waiting child in her arms. Vanellope's miserable, exhausted, near pleading eyes bore into her, causing her almost more physical pain than any Cy-Bug could.

Maybe, just maybe, the child asked the simple-answer question again and again because she was a dreaming, hopeful child. She hoped one day when she'd ask, the answer itself would change magically...

But Calhoun wasn't a dreamer or even hopeful. Not any more.

Because she knew all too well the answer to the child's question would never change.

Both their Stink Brain and...little Hammer Head... was gone, forever.

But the strong war lady couldn't bear to explain that yet again to the child whose eager expectation was already waning... already _shutting down_...

"I-I don't know...," Calhoun finally gave her weak, wobbly answer, biting her lip as she squeezed the child a little closer to her, who cuddled closer to her in return deep into the night.

Because even after all these years, Sergeant Tamora Calhoun herself couldn't completely understand as to why the game _Fix-it Felix Jr._ had to be unplugged forever.

 _21.)_ _No Matter What_ _(Felix and Vanellope)_

Shaking his head slowly, Felix miserably eyed the child in front of him, who was not much smaller than him.

Yet, he could tell she was in a larger-than-life amount of pain. Emotional pain.

As much, if not _more_ so than he himself was in.

Vanellope's glitch -at one time so controlled- was now sending shock waves over her little body, convulsing her this way and that, as it tended to do when she was under extreme stress. A flash of neon zeros and ones eliminated and replaced where parts of her body would normally be, causing her to buckle down to the floor hard at times.

This glitch, which the candy-themed child had grown quite used to (and even was often able to use it to her advantage), now was overtaking her completely, using her by its own will.

And Felix could only watch helplessly.

He wished more than anything Ralph was here...

Not only would he be able to comfort the child (and give Felix his hammer back), but the stress-induced glitches _themselves_ would disappear if he _reappeared_ , since they were a direct result of the wrecker not being present in the first place...and being in danger...along with Tammy...

Felix shook his head again, so hard his hat almost flew off.

He _had_ to remain calm. For his sake and for Vanellope's.

The handyman's only condolences were that both he and Vanellope were safe in Diet Cola Mountain, merely waiting atop a soft sponge cake for Ralph and Calhoun to return safely themselves.

"Vanellope, please, sweetheart," the weak handyman tried to calm the child down by saying, "try to calm down. Ralph and Tammy will be back soon-"

"W-wHeN?!" The child screeched unevenly through her glitching, her voice trying at times to elevate to a yell but made difficult by the out of control glitching. "WhEn wILl t-errrr-theY beeeeee baCK?!!"

"Soon, kiddo," Felix answered after taking a moment of trying to decipher through her uneven words. "We just have to stay calm, hunkered down here in _Sugar Rush,_ and wait for them to return..."

In pure anger, Vanellope growled and gripped the sides of her sponge cake bed as another dangerous glitch overtook her.

"ThEY SHould've Let uS Goooo wITh tHem," she hissed out unsteadily.

Felix sighed, his heart weighing heavy on his sleeve. "I know, I know...I wish they let us...well, _me_...go with them, too." He took off his hat and shook it free of the sugar dust that had fallen on it.

"But both Ralph and Tammy figured we were safer here in _Sugar Rush_ than in the middle of all the hogwash goin' on in Game Central Station," he reminded her softly, doing his best to reason with the grief-stricken child.

He peered back at Vanellope to see that her glitching had slowed just slightly enough for her to be able to glare pointedly at him - before it became strong once more.

"I could've helped, too, ya know... fight ThOse STupID cY-bUgs anD glllllitCh theM iNto neXt tuuuuEsdaY..."

"I know," Felix told her helplessly and gently, "but you really think Ralph would've let you? He'd let himself _get eaten_ before he'd ever let you possibly get hurt."

The second those words left his mouth, Felix wished he could've taken them back. He winced as the child's eyes doubled in fear and anguish.

In horror, Vanellope glitched around even more frantically than before as more zeros and ones than Felix had ever seen appeared before his eyes.

"HE's GoInG to Geeeeeet EATEN?!" The traumatized child cried. "No! I haaaVe tooo SaVvve hiM!"

She frantically glitched out from her place by Felix in her sponge cake bed and over to the Diet Cola Mountain wall - and was about to race right through it when she heard Felix demand her to stop.

He raced over to where she glitch-stood and, placing his hand on her shoulder, spun her around to face him.

"No! NO! Ralph isn't going to get _eaten!_ My Tammy _won't_ allow that to happen! I promise! I was just...Oh, never mind! _P_ _lease_ just settle down now!" He shook her tiny shoulders gently and desperately.

"But...RaLph...," Vanellope squealed out as she code went haywire once again - right before it couldn't take the stress anymore and snapped.

Melting to the peanut brittle floor, the child weeping in pain. Feeling completely helpless, she placed her hands over her crying eyes.

His own heart aching in all of this mess, Felix knelt before her, rubbing the top of her head gently.

"Sweetheart, listen," he told her as he then sat down beside her. "I- I know you're scared...for Ralph, for Tammy. ..and trust me - I am, too. But no matter _what_ happens- everythin' is goin' to be ok." He tried to smile encouragingly and comfortingly at her.

Pausing in her crying, Vanellope peered up at him with miserable eyes- and glitched softly as she sniffled.

"But- but how CaN you be sure, with all the Cy-Bugs INvaDing the station?"

Genuinely thinking over the uncertainty in her words, Felix went silent for a moment, then realizing that he couldn't honestly answer her.

"Well..., I guess I _don't_ know for sure, what'll happen, I mean," he admitted as he tucked a few pieces of her raven colored bangs away behind her ear.

"But...at least I'll know that _you'll_ be safe...and that even if -," he gulped hard and shut his eyes tightly. "Even if somethin' _does_ happen to them...well, then at least I'll have _you_ by my side. And I, by yours."

Opening his eyes and, with his heart in his throat, the handyman peered at the child, hoping his words had somehow soothed her. He watched in silence as a sniffing Vanellope miserably and exhaustedly crawled her way into his lap, almost unable to fit in it.

In true surprise, Felix shuffled her around gently, realizing how just heavy -and big- she was as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _At least she not glitchin' so bad anymore,_ he thought softly to himself in relief. _That shows she's feelin' a bit better about everything happening._

"We're safe here...and I'll always protect you, no matter what," he whispered in assurance in her ear, gently cradling her with one hand as he took off his hat with the other.

Despite the fact that her face screamed out painfully, Vanellope managed a chuckle at the thought of his words becoming actions if need be.

"Even _without_ that weirdo hammer of yours?" she muttered jokingly, cuddling closer the handyman for comfort.

Snorting softly, Felix couldn't help but chuckle in response as he laid his uncapped head on hers. "Yes, even without it, Sugar Pie."

Both gulped silently but were filled with a way more peace than by the start of the whole situation.

Because no matter _what_ happened to the other people they loved, Felix and Vanellope knew they would get through it together.

 **(E/N: #20 was inspired by a drabble called 'Phantom' (by Mighty ANT) I read that dealt with a still devastated Vanellope and Calhoun after Fix _it Felix Jr_ was unplugged for 10 years... absolutely beautiful and gut-wrenching, of course. Mine is slightly different because it kinda leads to a more of a sweet, yet still painful moment between the two heartbroken girls. I can just imagine the two of them bonding greatly, and Calhoun stepping up and being a mother-like caregiver to Vanellope if the child ever lost Ralph and if she herself lost Felix...which both, for everyone's sakes, better _not_ ever happen :'( )**


	9. 9: The Feels - Part 2 :)

**P** **age 9: "The Feels" - Part 2 :)**

 **(Well, this is the last page of the drabbles :( It's been fun writing these - and seeing where my imagination could go. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) And side note: #22 is a continuation of #21 - just on the opposite side of the situation ;))**

 _22.) Strange Little Family (Calhoun and Ralph)_

It was one havoc site to take in.

Cy-Bugs flew this way and that, landing menacingly on the floor, on the ceiling, on the random Game Central Station benches - and pretty much anywhere else they could fit their large circular bodies. They leaked uncontrollably out of a broken becaoned _Hero's Duty_ and into of practically every game portal open for them to scurry through.

One of the _Hero's Duty's_ soldiers (Kohut, Ralph assumed) was swarming around behind the bugs with Felix' hammer, doing his best to fix the damage they caused. But there was no completely keeping up with the damaging bugs; there were far too many of them- and far not enough magic hammers.

The destructive characters swarmed around terrified game characters unfortunate enough to be out in the open in Game Central Station and forced to cross path with the creatures. Most of the _Hero's Duty_ soldiers, along with any other armed characters in the arcade, shot at every Cy-Bug in sight in order to protect the helpless against this deadly group of bugs.

Along those protecting others now included the arcade's strongest resident bad guys, defending the turf of their own game and the characters inside them. Unfortunately, the Cy-Bugs had infiltrated practically every game now- all except one.

One that two particular game characters would do _anything_ to completely protect.

Many Cy-Bugs landed by where Ralph and Calhoun stood viciously guarding that one uninfected game, the creatures getting threateningly closer and closer to the protective characters. The wrecker repeatedly swung his mighty fists at two Cy-Bugs hovering dangerously close to the portal of _Sugar Rush_ , while Calhoun close by shot her blaster at three others crawling closer to them as well.

"There's too many of them, Wreck-It!" She yelled over to Ralph...only to have yet another Cy-Bug come charging at her. It, however, was grabbed by a pair of mighty fists and swung over the shoulder by the wrecker himself.

"I can see that," he growled with effort as he tossed the creature away like a toy. "But we can't let them invade Sugar _Rush_!"

As if hearing and understanding his determination to protect the candy game, a whole new flock of Cy-Bugs ventured dangerously closer to them as well, far too many to fight off at once.

Their eyes wide, Ralph and Calhoun were forced to back up side by side slowly into the _Sugar Rush_ game portal. One wrong move and they'd both be eaten alive.

Subconsciously protecting Calhoun, Ralph wrapped his large hand around one side of her waist and protectively pulled her behind him until he stood in front of her, the two continuing to back up.

Multiple pairs of digital, terrifying eyes stared them each in the eye as they back up further and further down the tunnel leading into _Sugar Rush_...yet, even being so close to death, Ralph's mind went one place and one place only.

 _Felix...Vanellope..._

"Ralph...," Calhoun said softly right by his ear suddenly, her voice more broken and fearful than the wrecker had ever heard it before- and he was in shock to hear her even call him by his real name instead of some insulting nickname. He side eyed her, to see the fear in her face was almost painful.

"What if...something happens to them...?" she finally muttered out loud the very despondent thought Ralph himself had been thinking.

Even in this agonizingly close-to-death moment, the usually fierce and determined war lady was thinking solely of two characters...as Ralph was as well.

Gulping, Ralph turned his head completely away from the Cy Bugs and eyed Calhoun silently over his shoulder- a look of determination clear in his eyes that screamed one thing at her.

 _I'm not going to allow anything to happen to your little candy mini-me of sorts...let alone your husband, Crazy War Lady._

Her eyes landed on his and were suddenly filled with matching determination that assaulted him sharply as they narrowed in strongness.

 _I'm not about to let anything hurt your beloved coworker...let alone your little daughter of sorts, Junk Pile._

And with that, after the two shared a rare, silent knowing look, Ralph then eyed the Cy-Bugs angrily and froze in his place. Calhoun came out from behind him to stand right by his side mere seconds afterward.

With renewed strength, the wrecker's and war lady's eyes narrowed sharply, almost _da_ _ring_ the Cy-Bugs to venture closer to them. Challenging the deathly creatures to even _threaten_ to hurt the two helpless little characters just inside the game of _Sugar Rush._

Together, working together, Wreck-It Ralph and Sergeant Calhoun knew that they were an unstoppable force...especially when the ones they both loved were in danger.

Then without warning, Ralph courageous raised his mighty fists and charged. A split second later, Calhoun boldly raised her blaster and began shooting in suit.

No Cy-Bug was about to hurt or destroy Ralph's and Calhoun's little abnormal, strangle little family.

 _23.)_ _Thuds in the Night_

Sergeant Calhoun stared up the ceiling yet again, her eyes searching vacantly for something or perhaps, _someone_ to jump out of nowhere.. dare say, even expecting it. The room, the bed she was in was quiet and still, unnerving her to no end.

And far too dark for her liking.

Her thoughts were still racing, her heart beating faster as she tried to relax...yet felt the need to always be in attack mode, ready to jump up at a moment's notice.

Half-lidded, the unnerved and unsettled woman rolled over to face the wall...only to feel a small hand gently press against her up-facing shoulder.

"You okay, honey?" a sleepy yet worried voice whispered softly.

She turned her head so sharply in alarm her messy blond bangs whipped at lightning-like speed to one side- to see a faint outline Felix' face eyeing her tiredly.

She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to relax -just slightly, however- before rolling over completely to face him.

" 'Course, soldier, " she told him unconvincingly as she opened her eyes to peer at him...and feeling a slight punch of guilt hit her in the stomach.

"Did...did I wake up you somehow?" she asked him, not being able to ignore the exhausted look that was stretched across his face.

"Hmmm? Oh, no. Not at all, Sugar Cube," he mumbled, as he stretched slightly with a little yawn. "Just kinda woke up. Why are _you_ awake?" He inquired of her softly as he rubbed his eyes in an almost childish way.

Calhoun couldn't help but snort in reply.

"Why _aren't_ I ever awake?" She parroted his stretch as she flipped over onto her backside. She stared upwards of a solid minute with a hand draped over her forehead before admitting the truth.

"I don't get much sleep anymore...In fact, I haven't slept good in ages...," she told him simply as if the answer was painfully obvious...and when Felix lifted his head slightly and examined her face close, he realized it was.

In mounting horror, Felix' eyes opened a bit more to stare in shock -and slightly in alarm- at his wife.

"Why's that, hon?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, not seeming to know or care for a possible answer. "Don't really know... I just don't..."

Breaking her off, a small thud was suddenly heard by both somewhere in the house they were in... and was over just as fast.

The random thud, Felix subconsciously knew, was one of those harmless, random thuds no one knows as to where it honestly was coming from or what's actually causing it. Why it happened or why it was over just as fast it was heard...but yet still completely harmless nonetheless.

After a while, one's mind gets used to the difference thuds, he also knew, somehow able to determine whether a thud heard really warranted anymore than a slight jump.

And _this,_ Felix determined immediately although still half sleep, was just one of those random thuds, caused mysteriously but unexplainably and inexplicably harmless.

But beside him, Calhoun immediately tensed up once more and lifted her head beside him, frantically eyeing the direction the sudden noise had been.

"It was just a thud, honey...," Felix told her softly, only to quickly realized that his words were falling on deaf ears when she turned and stared at him with wide eyes. She tried to conceal it, but the unsettled fear they held was too painfully obvious for Felix to ignore.

And they were far too dark for his liking.

It was then Felix realized the sad, simple fact that explained as to why his beautiful wife hadn't slept well in a long time.

 _Not everyone is graced the simple, basic truth about the harmless thuds in the night._

Understanding what he needed to do, Felix got up and slipped on his little 8-bit bunny slippers.

 _Because sometimes with some people a thud was not always so harmless..._

The handyman then silently and determinedly slipped out of the room, heading for the direction of the thud that was heard...

 _And the one time you faulty decided it is harmless, the one time you decide to ignore it, leaving it...unchecked..._

 _Part of your world -if not your whole world- could be gone in an instant_.

Flipping a light switch on, Felix wasn't surprised to see nothing was disturbed in the room he had walked in to. The thud was, as he had known, indeed random, mysterious, harmless.

Satisfied, he turned back around and headed for his bedroom once again...

And couldn't help but hear Calhoun physically exhaled a deep breath as he came back into their dark room mere seconds later, a rare sigh of relief escaping her lips. Even in the dark, he could see that her eyes were starting to lose their physical intensity, their physical worry and fear.

It was as if she was surprised he was okay...that she was subconsciously ready for him to just not to come back...

 _It's no wonder why the poor thing couldn't ever sleep._

Silently, Felix crawled back into his side of the bed...and with one swift motion, pulled his lanky wife closer to him, cradling her the best he could with his tiny arms.

"Everything is ok...," he whispered softly in her ear. "We're safe," he paused and reconsidered the choice of his words.

" _I'm_ safe. It was just a thud, honey."

He's safe...He's safe. Sergeant Calhoun's husband was safe.

With that simple fact, she immediately relaxed in his arms, right before she snuggled him closer to her.

With his wife now uncharacteristically cuddled in his arms, Felix then mentally promised himself to check every thud - more than likely always harmless- he could until Calhoun realized and learned the simple, basic truth...

That most of the time, it was just a thud.

And as he could feel her thoughts slow down, hear her heartbeat begin to beat at a normal speed with no need to be in attack mode, Felix was unsurprised to realize that she was holding him in gently yet tightly...and that she was now fast asleep in his arms where she belonged.

 _24.) Bad Guy of a Lug_

"So... why'd ya leave _Fix-it Felix Jr._ anyway?" a small, raspy voice beside Ralph suddenly asked, breaking the peaceful quietness in the air.

Ralph, laying on his back with his arms folded behind his head, turned to eye the child beside him.

"Uh...what?"

The sassy candy president rolled her eyes as she, also reclining on her backside, turned to eye him pointedly back.

"Why'd ya leave your game in the first place, Ralph?" she asked a second time, her gaze now shifted back upwards towards the clear _Sugar Rush_ sky.

A few puffy, cotton candy clouds drifted by, forming (candy, of course) animal-like shapes as the two had been watching together...before Vanellope had asked such a strange question.

"You mean a few minutes ago, or...?" Ralph asked the child after a moment, beyond confused at her sudden striking up a conversation.

Beside him, Vanellope sighed loudly, clearly trying to keep her patience.

"No, dummy- like, back when you went lookin' for the medal," she told him simply. "Back before we met."

At her words, Ralph felt his eyebrows scrunched in an unhappy irritation- and unwanted nostalgia.

 _Back before we met...Back before we met..._

That was a long period of time -30 years, if anyone was counting- Ralph found odd. It was a time before he had met her- but it felt like Vanellope had _always_ been here with him, the two of them had _always_ been best friends, they had _always_ existed at each other's side. So the thought of anything besides that -the very life Ralph had just a few months ago- was startling and unwelcomed in his mind.

Maybe thinking Vanellope was always in his life was something Ralph told himself because it helped him to cope. He didn't care to recall his past, horrible life- and he tried everything he could to keep it that way, doing his best to just forget his life before Vanellope had entered it and pretend it never existed.

He'd just joke and mock and laugh, liking every day, lightheartedly conversation- always ignoring his old life and it's dark cloud looming over him.

But Ralph could admit- Vanellope was a kid who _didn't_ like every day, light-hearted conversations. She was a passive and carefree kid, yes- yet she was shown a surprisingly deep-thinking child, often asking Ralph questions that usually lead him to doing some soul-search and to him digging deeper than he could've ever possibly done on his own.

"Oh...right," the wrecker finally acknowledged softly, not liking the weird, now rare unhappy feelings overtaking him as he rubbed his face. "When I left my game back _then_..."

He suddenly paused to eye the child in confusion.

"I thought I told ya already why I left my game that day, kid...," he answered confusedly, allowing his eyes to gaze heavenwards. "I needed my good guy medal, so I went into _Hero's Duty,_ got my medal, and-"

"Crashed right into _Sugar Rush,_ wreaked havoc on everything there, and saved my skin," Vanellope interruptedly droned. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I already knew all that."

Ralph shifted slightly as he slid one giant arm from its place behind his head and gestured with his hand.

"Then, what exactly are you asking, kid?"

The exasperated child sighed heavily, shaking her head with closed eyes.

"Son of a candy monkey... _why did you leave Fix-it Felix Jr. to get your medal, Ralph?!" _She hissed out slowly. "I hadn't even heard _why_ you abandoned your game to begin with! Sure, it was to get your medal- but _why_ did you feel you needed that medal to begin with?"

Gulping nervously, Ralph was quiet for a moment, unsure of how to answer her.

He could've _sworn_ he had explained all this to her before, on one of the rare times he felt like openly talking about his past...but as Vanellope waited expectingly for his answer, it was clear that maybe he hadn't yet.

Sighing, Ralph could tell by the wide-eyed, demanding look Vanellope was given him that she wasn't going to let this go until he told her everything.

So, seeing no way out of her question or avoiding it, the wrecker then hesitantly began to tell the child his life in _Fix-It_ _Felix Jr._ before she had come along, sparing no painful details from her, as he was sure she had known anyways.

He told her with renewing unhappiness of his bad guy life, how he was treated (particularly by a certain mayor that Vanellope still disliked for that very reason), and even why he after all these years he finally got sick of it all.

Still laying beside him, Vanellope listened surprising quiet through it all, taking in it all and allowing herself to chew on it as she nibbled subconsciously on her sweatshirt pull strings.

"That's why I went...well, y'know," Ralph finally finished, purposely trailing off in his line of thought as he eyed the child beside him.

"So...you left your game just to prove you're a good guy," she confirmed finally after a moment as she propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at her best friend's face.

Ralph thought for a moment as he scratched the back of his neck. Hadn't she been listening at all?

"Well, no. It was to _become_ an actual good guy, kid..."

Vanellope rolled her eyes as she dramatically laid her head back down, arms folded back behind her head casually again.

"Uh, no, it wasn't, dummy. You were _already_ a good guy, even _before_ you went lookin' for that stupid medal."

Now it was _Ralph's_ turn to prop himself upon his large elbows to stare perplexedly down at his tiny friend.

"What?" he asked her.

"You were _already_ good, Ralph," she told him simply. "Which is why you _wanted_ a good guy medal. Because a medal would just SHOW that you are good, even though you kinda already were."

When Ralph continued to stare blankly down at her, Vanellope continued.

"Kinda like how I knew I was _already_ a good racer, even before I was allowed to race? I just needed a kart and a few driving lessons-," she paused to nudge Ralph's arm playfully with a wink, "- to _show_ everyone that I was a good racer, to everyone who ever doubted that I was.

"Point is," she finally concluded, "you were a good guy already before getting that stupid medal. In fact, you were a good guy in heart _all along,_ like for _all those 30 years_. Everyone else, particularly those LICElanders, were just too stupid to see or accept it." She chuckled to herself at her new found nickname for the town folk in her friend's game.

Staring at her, Ralph was still for a moment, trying to take in the child's words...

Of all the random, deep conversations Vanellope could've brought up, Ralph didn't _ever_ think one could cause a smile to tug at his lips like this.

Was that really true?...

But his smile was quickly swiped away when he pictured and thought of his past life -his whole 30 years and counting... the life he tried so hard to forget, the life he knew he had _before_ he met this kid...

 _Being thrown in the mud constantly (although that hasn't really changed), sleeping in a brick dump, never being invited to anyone's parties..._

 _Being a member Bad-Anon, having no friends and being alone at all times..._

 _Being feared constantly and being avoided, made fun of, judged as a bad guy..._

All of that was _d_ _efinitely_ not good guy worthy. And there _had_ to be a reason for that.

In defeat, Ralph finally lay back down like a deflated balloon, peering back up at the pinkish colored sky as he tried to sort through his feelings.

"Yeah, except I _wasn't_ really a good guy to begin with, kid," he mumbled. "I was just a bad guy... a big, stupid lug that wrecked things." He unfolded his hands from behind his head and twisted them together over his stomach in uncertainty.

"Uh, all of that is _still_ true, Stink Brain," his tiny friend joked as Vanellope smirked devilishly at him, causing him to roll his eyes.

"But that same big, stupid bad guy lug wrecking things was _just_ what a certain candy coded, hated glitch needed to be accepted and, well,...happy, really," she told him with a sheepish, tiny smile.

Blinking at her, Ralph could tell the child sincerely meant every blushing-inducing word, her false teasing gone...which he knew was even rarer for her to do than it was for him.

He abandoned staring up at the _Sugar_ _Rush_ clouds and turned to solely stare at Vanellope laying beside him on the candy grass hill.

She sheepishly peered at him as well, her eyes uncharacteristically soft, kind, and sincere. There was something in them that warmed Ralph entirely, making his heart feel like it was melting, exploding, and twisting in happiness all at the same time.

This strange feeling got even stronger when the candy kid snuggled a bit closer to his side and wrapped her tiny arms around one of his big bulky ones, laying her large head on him.

"Thank you, Ralph...," she murmured softly into his arm. "For knowing you were good and running off to prove it. If you hadn't, you would've never crashed into my game and saved me."

Rubbing her moist eyes on his sleeve, the child gulped back a few rare tears and whispered: "Thank you for believing in me and being there for me when no one else was."

And right then that smile that had been tugging at Ralph's month finally surfaced permanently at her words.

He instantly knew right then and there that all he'd been through those rough past 30 years, all those years of being called a stupid bad guy, all those years he fought and fought to forget existed... had led him to this pure happy moment- and that finally mended his heart completely.

And that now, finally, he was right where he always wanted -and needed- to be... where he was _purposed_ to be- right by Vanellope's side.

But mostly, as the two causally, lightheartedly peered up back at the sky now snuggled close together, Ralph knew that everything he'd been through these past 30 years -every _ounce_ of it- had been completely worth it when his unpredictable, deep thinking, random best friend whispered something in his arm so soft he almost missed it:

"You'll always be the best bad guy I know, Stink Brain."


End file.
